I'm a changeling, see me change
by Eilisande
Summary: Il y a une chouette sculptée sur le porche en face de la fenêtre de Sarah et elle se sait observée. Elle peut refuser d'être marquée par son séjour dans le labyrinthe, mais ne peut empêcher certaines créatures de s'intéresser à elle. Quand Toby disparaît à nouveau, elle doit le retrouver seule... ou accepter une aide qui la révulse.
1. La chouette sur le porche

**Prompt : Jareth, Sarah, Toby, les habitants du monde des gobelins, Jareth/Sarah. Ce couple appelle l'angst ! Comment aurait été les choses si Sarah avait été une jeune adulte, moins impressionnable ? Ou alors une fois où Sarah et Jareth se revoient, des années plus tard après le film. Qu'est devenu Toby ? Dans quel état Sarah retrouve Jareth ?**

 **-.-.-.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il y avait une chouette sculptée sur le porche en face de l'appartement de Sarah. Chaque matin et chaque soir, elle s'assurait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Souvent encore, elle se réveillait en sursaut et le cœur battant la chamade. Dans ces moments là, il était difficile de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas dans le hall de la maison de ses parents. Elle devait alors ouvrir la fenêtre pour se débarrasser de l'odeur d'ozone de cette nuit d'orage qui persistait dans sa mémoire. Elle se recroquevillait ensuite, un oreiller sur la tête pour ne pas entendre le battement d'ailes de la chouette et l'horloge sonnant les douze coups.

À chaque fois le lendemain matin, elle restait longtemps à fixer la chouette de pierre. Peut être même un jour arriverait-elle à se décider et saurait si elle était davantage soulagée ou déçue de la voir toujours à la même place. En tout cas, elle aurait aimé remarquer sa présence avant de louer sa chambre d'étudiante.

Bien sûr, il était fort possible que la chouette ne soit apparue qu'après qu'elle ait signé le bail. Il en était bien capable.

Sarah n'avait de toute manière pas besoin de voir la chouette bouger pour savoir qu'elle était observée en permanence. Parfois, elle sentait comme une présence amicale non loin d'elle. Ces jours là, elle avait envie de rire et de chanter. Elle serait prête à jurer que c'était ses amis gobelins qui l'accompagnaient, même maintenant qu'elle ne parvenait plus à les voir. Tous les soirs, elle laissait pour eux une coupelle de lait à la fenêtre. Les histoires, après tout, disaient que c'était la chose à faire.

Au matin, la coupelle était toujours vide. Sarah ne savait pas pourtant si c'étaient ses amis ou le chat de sa voisine qui s'était régalé. Il sautait parfois sur son appui fenêtre depuis le balcon voisin, mais Sarah ne l'avait jamais prit sur le fait. C'était probablement lui malgré tout. Plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de se souvenir que les Gobelins et le labyrinthe n'étaient pas un rêve. Pourquoi ses amis avaient-ils disparu ? Ce n'était pas juste.

Sarah sourit en réalisant qu'elle retombait dans ses travers enfantins. La vie n'était pas juste. La féerie encore moins. À la réflexion, l'idée même de justice était un mensonge. Tout de même, Sarah avait gagné cette nuit là. Il lui semblait légitime, après les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré, qu'elle puisse continuer à voir ses compagnons. Elle n'avaient hélas que des théories pour expliquer leur absence et nulle certitude. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses souvenirs soient réels et que sa sensation d'être suivie ne soit pas de la paranoïa.

C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas folle quand c'était une autre présence qu'elle sentait près d'elle. Parfois, elle se sentait suivie par une rancune tenace qui traînait sur ses pas toute la journée. Plus rarement, une présence oppressante et envoûtante semblait suivre chacun de ses pas, la laissant à out de souffle avant la fin de la journée. Ces jours-là, même les gens autour d'elle semblaient affectés et finissaient par l'éviter.

En soupirant, Sarah chassa ses inquiétudes, récupéra la coupelle vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre et referma celle-ci. Les rideaux cachèrent à nouveau la chouette à sa vue. Comme chaque matin, Sarah dû se forcer à se concentrer sur des choses mondaines plutôt que de divaguer. Il lui faudrait racheter du lait et des œufs. Elle en profiterait pour faire de la monnaie pour la laverie automatique. Elle avait encore suffisamment de pâtes et de légumes pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il lui faudrait passer à la bibliothèque pour vérifier quelques références et surtout passer voir son professeur.

Jadis, elle avait vaincu le roi des Gobelins en personne. Aujourd'hui, elle devait penser au fait qu'il ne lui restait que deux paires de chaussettes propres.

Non, la vie n'était pas juste, simplement friande d'ironie.

Sarah rangea ses papiers et livres et les fourra en vrac dans son sac puis s'empara de ses clés et sortit. À peine eut-elle mis les clés dans la serrure de son appartement qu'elle frissonna. Elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle dont elle pouvait sentir le souffle dans son cou. Elle se retourna, mais la présence était toujours dans son dos, froidement amusée par son comportement. Terrorisée, elle rouvrit la porte et se réfugia dans l'appartement. La désagréable sensation disparut et Sarah resta appuyée contre la porte, tâchant de retrouver son souffle mais terriblement consciente que ses clés étaient restées sur la serrure, de l'autre côté et qu'elle n'était pas plus en sécurité d'un côté de la porte que de l'autre. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester cacher là toute la journée. Son appartement était un îlot de sécurité pour elle, car elle n'était suivie ainsi que dans les lieux publics. Mais si elle faisait le choix de se cacher toute une journée, elle n'oserait plus jamais sortir de chez elle. Inspirant une longue gorgée d'air, elle rouvrit la porte.

La présence était toujours là, mais se cantonnait à une distance raisonnable. Soulagée, Sarah récupéra ses clés et descendit l'escalier. Au bas de celui-ci, elle croisa sa propriétaire qui frissonnait, un châle sur ses épaules.

-C'est fou ce froid soudain avec ce grand soleil, marmonna cette dernière. Il y a une fenêtre ouverte là haut ?

-Rien du tout, répondit Sarah tout en la laissant monter pour vérifier.

Elle s'empressa de sortir, certaine que l'atmosphère se réchaufferait aussitôt à l'intérieur. Tout en rangeant ses clés dans son sac, elle vérifia que la chouette était toujours à sa place et blêmi. L'animal avait disparu.

Puis, un nuage voila le soleil et Sarah réalisa que ce n'était qu'un effet de la luminosité. Respirant à nouveau, elle s'éloigna à rapides enjambées.

Sa logeuse avait raison. Le temps était magnifique et la chaleur exceptionnelle pour Oxford à cette saison. Sarah décida de ne pas prendre le bus. Elle avait le temps, après tout. À pied, elle rejoignit Merton College où elle avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Dyntoshire, tout en se demandant quel temps il faisait en Amérique et comment allait sa famille. Ils lui manquaient, bien sûr, mais elle aimait cette ville, particulièrement lors de belles journées ensoleillées comme celle-ci.

Arrivée dans l'antique collègue, elle rejoignit le bureau du professeur, toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui demande d'entrer. Le vieux professeur à l'air sévère ne se leva pas pour l'accueillir mais lui désigna le fauteuil pour s'asseoir. Sarah prit le temps de sortir ses papiers et de jeter un coup d'œil à la reproduction de _Midsummer Eve_ accrochée au mur. Comme chaque fois, elle se demanda si des fées de cette sorte, douces et joyeuses, existaient vraiment ou si les ignobles et attachants gobelins étaient les seuls créatures mythologiques réelles.

-Alors miss William, demanda le professeur, avez-vous fini votre papier ?

Sarah maudit sa vaine songerie et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

-Oui professeur.

Il s'empara du dossier qu'elle lui tendait et le consulta en hochant régulièrement la tête puis le déposa sur une volumineuse pile.

-Je vous tiendrais informée de votre note. Et maintenant, avez-vous repensé à ce projet de thèse ?

-Oui professeur. Merci encore d'avoir bien voulu m'encadrer.

-Vous êtes intelligente et raisonnée. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes vos idées, mais vous avez le mérite de vous intéresser à des aspects peu étudiés du folklore.

Sarah ne rougit pas sous le compliment du professeur, même s'ils étaient rares. Elle avait appris à ne pas se démonter face au mépris et à l'insulte et se péfiait particulièrement des compliments. Ils donnaient du pouvoir sur l'autre.

Quand à son sujet... C'était le cœur du problème, vraiment. Il y avait tant de choses que Sarah voulait savoir, voulait maîtriser, et les mythes et le folklore en disaient si peu. Plus jamais elle ne se sentirait impuissante et prisonnière.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle.

-La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, vous aviez parlé de la perte de l'innocence dans les contes de fées, insista le professeur. Ce sujet a du potentiel, reste à voir sous quel angle vous souhaitez l'aborder.

Oui, elle y avait songé. Le sujet lui plaisait de moins en moins cependant. Cela se rapprochait trop de son histoire personnelle et il était hors de question qu'elle retombe dans l'autoapitoyement de son enfance. Elle avait certes perdu son innocence cette nuit là, mais elle était persuadé d'avoir gagné quelque chose en échange. Sarah releva les yeux pour fixer à nouveau la reproduction de Midsummer Eve. Elle sut soudain ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-Les mots de pouvoir. La parole comme source de pouvoir dans le folklore féerique, voilà ce que je veux étudier.

Ces mots semblèrent résonner dans le silence de la pièce et s'enrouler autour du fauteuil de Sarah. Elle retint un sourire, pour ne pas agacer un spectateur éventuel. Oui, c'était un bon choix. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, ni découvrir si c'était bien réel. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de psychanalyser son aventure. Non, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était des armes pour attaquer en réponse si c'était réel. Si elle y était à nouveau confrontée. Comprendre et se défendre était insuffisant, une réaction de fillette apeurée. Elle voulait pouvoir se battre, et gagner à nouveau, mais plus par chance.

Le professeur leva un sourcil.

-C'est un changement un peu drastique. Vous allez devoir reprendre votre corpus et vos recherches de zéro.

-Je peux le faire.

-Nous verrons cela. Tout de même, c'est un étrange revivement que de passer de la question des victimes des fées au pouvoir de celles-ci.

-À dire vrai, je m'intéresse plutôt à la question du discours et de la parole comme forme d'affrontement des fées.

-Partez d'un point de vue comparatif, dans un premier temps. Très bien. Les vacances commencent demain. Je rentre le 30. Cela vous laisse un mois pour me convaincre que ce nouveau choix est le bon, avec un corpus satisfaisant pour l'épauler, bien entendu.

Sarah sourit largement en rassemblant ses affaires. Le professeur l'ignorait déjà au profit de ses corrections et lui fit un signe de main distrait qui ressemblait moins à un au revoir qu'à un ordre de disparaître.

Une fois dans le couloir, Sarah s'appuya au mur et soupira de soulagement. Le professeur n'avait aucune patience pour les indécis. S'il n'avait pas apprécié son sujet, il l'aurait probablement mise à la porte avec ordre de se trouver un autre directeur de thèse. Une fois que le soulagement eut fini de la submerger, elle réalisa alors ce que le professeur lui avait aussi ordonné de faire et elle se claqua le front. Elle se sentait comme une idiote de ne pas avoir réalisé sur le coup qu'elle s'était engagée à un travail de titan pour le mois à venir. Connaissant le professeur, il ne serait qu'à moitié satisfait de ses recherches et la ferait recommencer de zéro deux ou trois fois la constitution de sa bibliographie initiale. Deux mois enfermée dans la bibliothèque, voilà ce qui l'attendait. Il lui fallait dire adieu à tout espoir de rentrer en Amérique avant l'automne. Et bien, elle ferait avec. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle avait été moins indécise. D'un pas décidé, elle repartit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Quand elle descendit du bus et rejoignit sa rue, la soirée était déjà bien avancée et Sarah était exténuée. Son cerveau semblait incapable de s'arrêter de réfléchir et entrecroisait les références à consulter le lendemain. Ce fut tout juste si elle pensa à s'arrêter pour vérifier que la chouette était toujours à sa place. Elle n'avait ni faim, ni soif, juste envie de s'écrouler dans son lit pour ne plus en sortir pendant deux jours. La désagréable présence avait collé à ses pas toute la journée. Le malaise qu'avait ressenti Sarah l'avait presque empêché de se concentrer.

Le bruit qu'elle fit en ouvrant et refermant la porte de la maison attira sa logeuse.

-Miss William, vous avez reçu un appel. Je vous ai noté le numéro sur la commode, il faudrait que vous rappeliez dès ce soir.

Sarah acquiesça et attendit que sa logeuse eut disparu dans son salon et refermé la porte pour s'approcher du téléphone. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait choisi cette chambre d'étudiante excentrée. Il n'y avait pas de téléphone dans sa chambre ce qui forçait ses parents à l'appeler à des heures définies plutôt qu'à la sonner à leur aise. De toute façon, elle n'avait gardé aucun de ses amis d'enfance après son aventure. Ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. À Oxford, elle ne s'était fait que des relations. Seule la compréhension de la féerie l'intéressait désormais. Elle téléphonait à sa famille deux fois par semaine environ, surtout pour parler à Toby, les rares fois où il était d'humeur presque bavarde.

À côté du combiné, elle découvrit un numéro de téléphone inscrit. Anglais, inconnu de Sarah. Curieuse, elle décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro. Une boule d'appréhension prit possession de son estomac. Les surprises et l'inconnu lui déplaisaient souverainement mais il était peu probable que les habitants du Sous Monde aient appris à utiliser la technologie moderne.

On décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Bonsoir, je suis miss William, demanda aussitôt Sarah. Vous avez tenté de me contacter plus tôt dans la journée ?

-Miss William ? Veuillez patienter, je vous prie.

L'incertitude pouvait s'entendre dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Il dû placer sa main sur le combiné par Sarah n'entendit qu'un murmure étouffé. Fatiguée, elle commençait à s'impatienter quand la voix retentit de nouveau.

-Un instant je vous prie, je vous passe la chambre 307.

Sarah passa les longues secondes d'attente à spéculer vainement sur qui pouvait ainsi la contacter depuis un hôtel. Enfin, la voix de sa belle mère résonna dans l'appareil.

-Sarah c'est toi ? Cela fait des heures qu'on essaie de te joindre !

La jeune fille se retint de répliquer vertement qu'elle avait des études à mener et qu'elle ne pouvait pas plus se tenir à leur disposition que eux être systématiquement présents aux moments qu'ils avaient pourtant fixé bien à l'avance. Elle espérait être devenue plus mature avec les années.

-J'étais occupée à mes recherches, mon projet de thèse sera validé à la rentrée, répondit-elle plutôt avant d'ajouter le seul argument susceptible d'intéresser sa belle-mère. C'est un professeur très réputé qui m'encadrera.

-Oh. C'est bien, j'imagine.

Son indifférence ne surpris pas Sarah. Elle s'y était habitué et s'en satisfaisait pleinement. Leurs échanges ne s'éternisaient jamais et elles n'avaient donc à se supporter qu'un court moment.

-Mon père est là ?, demanda-t-elle pour mettre fin au silence. Que faites vous en Angleterre.

-Oh, nous sommes en voyage d'affaire imprévu. Un collègue de ton père a du se désister. Ton père l'a remplacé à l'improviste et doit signer un gros contrat demain. Il n'est pas là pour le moment, mais en réunion d'affaires, pour préparer la signature. Son client nous a invité à découvrir un peu l'Angleterre, sa culture et son histoire. Il nous a fait visiter le centre de Londres cette après midi, c'était formidable. Nous sommes à Londres pour encore trois jours, il faut que tu viennes demain. Nous pourrions faire des courses ensemble puis manger à l'hôtel. Toby doit tellement te manquer !

Sarah avait dix fois ouvert la bouche pendant la logorrhée de sa belle mère pour refuser. La seule mention de Toby l'arrêta net et elle soupira.

-Je ne peux venir en journée, soupira-t-elle, je dois avancer mes recherches. Je peux venir en fin d'après-midi et passer la soirée avec vous ?

Sa belle-mère ne protesta que du bout des lèvres. Elles réglèrent rapidement les derniers détails de sa venue, pressées de se dire au revoir. Sarah raccrocha avec soulagement, puis monta s'effondrer dans son lit, prenant tout juste le temps de déposer ses recherches sur son bureau.

Le train d'Oxford la déposa à six heures à Londres et Sarah s'engouffra dans le métro en tentant de contenir sa répulsion. Elle détestait cette ville avec passion et son métro plus encore. Ses couloirs lui en rappelaient d'autres où elle avait failli être tuée par une machine de métal. Elle ne recommença à respirer correctement qu'une fois parvenue dans le hall de l'hôtel.

On la guida vers un salon où elle attendis quelques minutes avant que ses parents la rejoignent. Elle ne put manquer la grimace de déception de sa belle-mère en la voyant vêtue d'un simple jean dans cet hôtel de luxe. Un peu fière d'elle-même, comme chaque fois qu'elle ne correspondait pas à ce que Irène aurait voulu qu'elle soit, mais tachant de le cacher, Sarah se leva pour enlacer son père. L'étreinte fut brève et maladroite, comme toujours.

-Où est Toby ?, demanda finalement Sarah quand ils se furent assis autour d'une table et que son père eut hélé un serveur.

-L'hôtel propose de faire manger les enfants à part, expliqua Irène. Tu le verras après le repas.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée tu sais. Toby a besoin de passer plus de temps avec des enfants de son âge.

Son père avait l'air soucieux et fatigué. Pour cette seule raison, Sarah ne commença pas un esclandre. Elle était terriblement vexée d'être privée de Toby pour quelques heures de plus sous prétexte d'un dîner auquel elle n'avait pas envie de participer. Ils savaient tous trois qu'elle n'était venue que pour son frère.

Quand ils eurent été servis en boissons, Sarah accepta de répondre aux questions qu'ils lui adressaient. Elle leur expliqua son nouveau sujet de recherches et leur parla des livres qu'elle avait consulté le matin. Elle leur décrivit avec amour les longues rangées de livres qui s'étendaient presque à l'infini dans les bibliothèques d'Oxford. Ils l'écoutèrent en souriant avec indulgence. Leurs yeux cependant révélaient qu'ils n'entendaient rien à sa soif de connaissances. Quand elle se tut, ils avaient fini leurs boissons et quittèrent le salon pour s'installer à table dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Cette fois, ce fut Sarah qui fit semblant de s'intéresser aux affaires de son père et aux passes temps ineptes de sa belle-mère. Ils avaient tous hâte que le repas se termine.

Le dessert arriva sans qu'ils aient échangé guère plus que des platitudes. Les parents de Sarah se lançaient régulièrement des regards en coin, comme s'encourageant à prendre la parole, sans jamais prendre le risque. Finalement, alors que Sarah allait perdre patience et leur demander à quoi rimait ce manège, son père fronça les sourcils en regardant derrière elle.

-Que font-ils là ? Nous avions dit à neuf heures. Il faut que je les rejoigne. Chérie ?

-Je m'occupe de tout ici, lui assura Irène. Va-y, nous te rejoindrons.

Sarah se retourna pour suivre du regard son père qui se levait et rejoignit à l'entrée de la salle trois hommes en costume cravate. Il les salua en souriant et des tapes sur l'épaule furent échangées. Sarah se détourna de la scène, fulminante.

-Vraiment ? Vous avez réussi à me caler avant un rendez-vous d'affaire dans vos emplois du temps de ministres ?

-Voyons Sarah, ne fait pas l'enfant ! C'est toi qui à décidé de ne pas pouvoir te libérer pour l'après-midi. Ton père se faisait une joie de te voir, tu sais ? Il n'avait simplement pas le choix pour rencontrer ses futurs partenaires maintenant que le contrat est signé. Et puis, nous nous sommes dit que tu pourrais passer le reste de la soirée avec Toby.

Sarah acquiesça à contrecœur et se resservit un verre d'eau pour digérer sa colère avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'espère que cette soirée se passera bien pour papa alors.

Le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour lui et sa belle mère ne s'entendit presque pas. Irène hocha la tête avec distraction tout en tournant et retournant son verre de vin entre ses mains. Elle voulait visiblement demander quelque chose à Sarah mais cette dernière refusait de l'aider en abordant le sujet elle-même. Ne jamais se créer d'obligations là où on peut l'éviter. Encore une chose que lui avait appris le monde des gobelins.

-As tu des amis Sarah ?

La question n'était pas de celles qu'attendaient la jeune fille et la pris au dépourvu.

-Quelques uns, oui, finit-elle par mentir avec aplomb.

-C'est bien. Tu les vois souvent ?

-Tous les jours à l'université. Un peu moins maintenant que les vacances ont débuté.

Le mensonge sembla satisfaire Irène. Sarah rassembla ses esprits, se préparant aux mensonges et demi vérités suivantes. C'était toujours comme ça depuis presque dix ans. Faire semblant que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas donné son frère contre quelques heures de silence. Sourire. Mentir. Ne jamais se dévoiler, n'être elle-même que devant ses livres.

-Toby n'a pas d'amis, finit par avouer Irène.

-À l'école ?

-Et même dans le voisinage. C'est pour ça que nous l'avons pris avec nous. C'est un long voyage, mais il n'y avait personne d'assez proche pour l'héberger quelques jours.

Sarah s'était posée la question et jugea un peu moins sévèrement sa belle-mère. Celle-ci semblait soudain bien fatiguée.

-Il doit quand même avoir des camarades avec qui il s'entend, insista Sarah. J'étais une enfant réservée, mais j'avais quelques camarades avec qui je m'entendais bien.

-Il n'a même pas ça. Son institutrice me dit qu'il passe son temps tout seul dans la cour. Il ne joue même pas avec ses camarades, ou du bout des lèvres. Je l'ai inscrit à des cours de musique cette année. Son professeur dit qu'il est plutôt doué, mais qu'il ne l'a pas entendu dire trois mots depuis le premier jour. Même à la maison, il ne dit jamais rien si on ne le force pas. On m'a conseillé de l'emmener voir un psychiatre. Sarah,tu as toujours été douée avec lui. Peut tu essayer de lui faire dire ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je peux essayer.

Sarah était inquiète. Elle était aussi étrangement touchée que sa belle-mère cherche son aide. C'était la première fois qu'elles parlaient réellement, d'adulte à adulte. Irène pressa les clés de sa chambre dans la main de Sarah et la lui serra brièvement. Elle tremblait presque d'émotion.

-Je dois rejoindre ton père, finit-elle par dire. Il faudrait aller chercher Toby et le coucher rapidement.

-Je m'en occupe.

Ce n'était même pas la peine que Sarah essaie de finir son dessert. Son estomac semblait se contracter et tenter de s'avaler lui-même. Elle abandonna la table juste après sa belle-mère et quitta le restaurant sans adresser un regard à son père. Toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur Toby. À l'accueil, on la dirigea vers une petite pièce où une dizaine d'enfants jouaient bruyamment en attendant leurs parents. Toby était le seul à se tenir à l'écart. Il avait terriblement grandi depuis la dernière fois que Sarah l'avait vu, presque un an plus tôt, réalisa-t-elle avec honte. Il devait avoir sept ans maintenant En même temps, il lui paraissait minuscule. Elle sourit en le voyant tenir Lancelot entre ses bras. Cette peluche était décidément leur compagnon préféré à tous les deux. Puis, elle réalisa que son frère s'y agrippait comme s'il était terrorisé. Elle s'approcha de lui sans qu'il la remarque. Il fixait le sol en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hé Toby !, murmura-t-elle doucement pour ne pas le surprendre. Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

Il redressa alors les yeux vers, cligna plusieurs fois et finit par lui rendre son sourire.

-Sarah, déclara-t-il solennellement.

-Comment va-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas. Sarah ne s'en formalisa pas trop. Elle connaissait son petit frère. Il détestait le monde. Tout petit, il hurlait jusqu'à obtenir la permission de monter se cacher dans sa chambre quand ses parents invitaient du monde. Gentiment, Sarah lui prit la main pour l'encourager à se lever mais il refusa, s'agrippant plus férocement encore à Lancelot. Pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre, Sarah dû presque arracher une de ses mains du corps de la peluche pour la saisir. Ce fut tout juste s'il ne se jeta pas à terre en signe de protestation. Il refusait de bouger. Finalement, Sarah n'eut d'autre choix que de le prendre dans ses bras et de le porter jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il était lourd et ne fit aucun effort pour mieux répartir son poids. Dans l'ascenseur, plusieurs personnes jetèrent à Sarah des regards méprisants, comme lui reprochant de céder aux caprices d'un si grand enfant. Elle les ignora ostensiblement.

Une fois sur le bon palier, elle voulut déposer Toby à terre, mais il s'accrocha cette fois à elle de toutes ses forces, la forçant à une étrange gymnastique pour ouvrir la porte de leur chambre et la refermer. C'était la chambre de ses parents visiblement, mais une porte conduisait à une deuxième petite pièce avec un lit d'enfant. Des jouets parsemaient le sol de la pièce et Sarah manqua de s'empaler sur la lance d'un petit soldat de bois en allant presser l'interrupteur. Quand ce fut fait, elle lâcha plus qu'elle ne déposa Toby sur son lit, ne pouvant plus cacher son exaspération. Il s'éloigna aussitôt pour s'asseoir en tailleur à l'autre bout du lit, Lancelot toujours plaqué contre lui. Il riva ses yeux au sol et ne les en détacha plus, même quand Sarah vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, toute colère envolée.

-Que se passe-t-il Toby ?

Sa question resta sans réponse. Sarah soupira et s'assit à côté de son frère sur le lit. Il lui fallait réfléchir et cesser de paniquer. Tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de Toby, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait du voir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle vivait en Angleterre et qu'elle le voyait à peine trois à quatre semaines par an. Elle avait toujours remarqué que c'était un enfant réservé, bien plus qu'elle au même âge. Avant la nuit fatidique, Sarah avait été une enfant et une jeune fille enjouée. Quand on le laissait à lui-même, Toby restait dans son coin avec ses deux ou trois jouets préférés. Si Sarah était là, il jouait avec elle, mais seulement si elle en prenait l'initiative. Il préférait s'asseoir près d'elle et écouter ses histoires.

-Tout va bien à l'école ? À la maison ? Tu me raconte ?

Sarah eut beau insister, Toby resta silencieux. Habituellement, il lui parlait à elle. Chaque été quand elle rentrait, il avait des histoires adorables à lui raconter, des histoires d'oiseaux et de papillons qu'il racontait en chuchotant et en butant sur ses mots, tout en traçant des dessins sur le sol. Ce mutisme était totalement nouveau pour Sarah.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en partie responsable. Depuis cette nuit là, elle s'était toujours occupée de son petit frère du mieux qu'elle pouvait, c'était vrai. Toby s'était mis à cesser de pleurer dès qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras après cette nuit-là, au grand dam de sa belle-mère qui ne comprenait pas comment elle parvenait à ce miracle. Sarah était devenue sa préférée et elle s'était irrémédiablement attachée à lui en retour. Pourtant, elle l'avait abandonné une seconde fois sans s'inquiéter. Chaque été, elle s'était dit que malgré sa timidité, tout irait bien pour lui et que lui parler deux fois par semaine suffirait à lui montrer tout son amour.

Peut être avait-elle eu le tort de vouloir devenir adulte et de dépasser la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle ce jour-là. Mais il lui avait semblé raisonnable de prendre son indépendance et de s'éloigner. Toby avait besoin de grandir entouré d'affection, mais pas en se sentant submergé par une grande sœur étouffante. Après tout, quand elle avait quitté la maison, juste après le quatrième anniversaire de Toby, il avait eu l'air soulagé de ne plus avoir à subir les longs câlins qu'elle lui infligeait pour se rassurer. Elle ne savait plus désormais si elle lui avait fait plus de mal en partant qu'en restant ou si c'était son sentiment de culpabilité qui parlait.

-Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal ?, demanda-t-elle et Toby se tourna cette fois légèrement vers elle. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal quand tu étais petit tu sais ? Je te détestais. Mais je savais que j'avais tort et je t'aime, alors, s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il ne répondit pas mais lui tendit Lancelot. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant qu'il ne fixe à nouveau le sol. Sarah soupira et prit la vieille peluche.

-Peut être que ce dont tu as besoin c'est déjà d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le décalage horaire est une peste.

Ce ne fut pas facile de préparer Toby au coucher. Il devait être exténue car, malgré ses presque dix ans, Toby ne fut pas capable d'enfiler son pyjama seul et tempêtait dès que Sarah essayait de poser Lancelot pour l'aider. Elle finit cependant par réussir à l'allonger et le rejoignit sous la couverture pour lui raconter en chuchotant l'histoire de Ludo, le gentil monstre qui venait en aide aux enfants qui ne parlaient pas. Toby s'endormit en cours de route. Sarah l'embrassa doucement et réalisa soudain que c'était la première fois qu'elle mentionnait le monde des Gobelins devant son petit frère. Jusque là, elle avait pris grand soin à lui inventer des histoires n'ayant rien à voir avec sa propre aventure.

Une fois certaine qu'il s'était endormi, Sarah se releva et sortit de son sac à dos une lampe torche et de la lecture puis éteignit la lumière. Cependant, elle eut beau se concentrer, les mots semblaient danser sur la page. Elle finit par abandonner, éteignit et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil fut long à venir.

Le matin vint et le bruit dans la chambre voisine réveilla Sarah. Un peu à contrecœur, elle se leva, se changea et ramassa ses affaires. Quand elle fut prête, elle ouvrit la porte entre les deux pièces. Son père et sa belle-mère finissaient eux aussi de s'habiller.

-Ah Sarah !, s'exclama la seconde en la voyant avant de se mettre à chuchoter pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant dans la pièce voisine. Tu as parlé à Toby ?

-J'ai essayé mais en vain, avoua Sarah. Il n'a rien dit et je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir ainsi.

Les épaules d'Irène s'affaissèrent et le regard de son père s'assombrit.

-Alors son docteur a peut être raison. Il a un retard mental.

Deux mots terrifiants que Sarah n'avait jamais envisagé. Son petit frère était intelligent pas simple d'esprit comme... la plupart des gobelins. Sarah eut soudain honte de sa pensée et se sentit en colère contre elle-même. Toby n'avait rien à voir avec ces créatures. Et même si c'était le cas, il restait le frère de Sarah. Elle ne l'aimerait pas moins.

-Nous l'emmènerons voir un spécialiste à notre retour, soupira Irène. J'avais espéré qu'un changement d'air lui ferait du bien mais on dirait que cet hôtel inconnu a eu l'effet inverse.

-Peut être que je pourrais rester pour la journée, hésita Sarah qui avait eu jusque là d'autres projets.

-C'est gentil de ta part, mais inutile. Le nouveau client de ton père nous a invité à découvrir la campagne anglaise. Toby est comme toi, la nature l'a toujours apaisé. Cela le remettra d'aplomb pour le voyage de retour et si ce n'est pas le cas, je te promet de te tenir au courant. Peut-être même pourrions nous faire un saut à Oxford demain ? Nous aimerions tellement voir pourquoi tu parles avec tant d'affection de cette ville.

Sarah céda, trop facilement peut-être. Elle n'était de toute manière pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le pauvre Toby dans l'état où elle était. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de se poser et de réfléchir un bon moment, après s'être vidée la tête de ses soucis et de son sentiment de culpabilité.

Un peu honteuse et hésitante malgré tout, elle ramassa son sac à dos.

-Appelez-moi ce soir sans faute, d'accord ? Et même après votre retour à la maison, si vous avez des nouvelles, ou même si vous avez simplement besoin de parler.

Maladroitement, Irène la serra quelques secondes dans ses bras. Son père s'avança ensuite pour faire de même. Quand il la lâcha, Sarah sentit une main agripper son pantalon. Toby fixait les rideaux derrière elle tout en lui tendant Lancelot d'un geste impératif.

-Allons Toby, l'admonesta Sarah, je ne peux te prendre Lancelot, c'est ta peluche préféré. Tu ne sais même pas quand tu la reverra.

Son petit frère la lui tendit avec plus de véhémence encore. Vaincue, Sarah rouvrit son sac pour y ranger Lancelot entre ses livres et ses vêtements de la veille. Elle essaya d'embrasser Toby mais il se tortilla pour échapper à son étreinte. Sarah dû renoncer et se contenta d'un bref baiser sur son front. Elle renouvela une dernière fois ses adieux à son père et à sa belle mère puis sortit. Le claquement de la porte, à ce qui lui semblait, avait quelque chose de définitif.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un sentiment d'intense malaise poursuivit Sarah jusqu'à Oxford et cette fois, il n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque présence attachée à ses pas. Même à la bibliothèque qu'elle avait rejoint dès sa descente du train, même parmi les précieux volumes centenaires qu'elle aimait tant éplucher, l'incertitude l'empêcha de se concentrer. Vingt fois elle pensa à abandonner là ses recherches et à reprendre un train pour Londres. La culpabilité seule l'en empêchait. L'impression que tout était de sa faute grandissait dans ses entrailles. Elle avait arraché Toby aux griffes du roi des Gobelins, mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se demandait si elle l'avait ramené intact. Le lendemain de sa lutte contre le labyrinthe et son maître, Sarah avait examiné son frère sous tous les angles pour être certaine qu'il n'avait pas commencé à se transformer en gobelin comme il l'en avait menacé. Mais non, sa peau était toujours aussi rose et ses yeux aussi bleus et Sarah avait été rassurée. Sinon, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de retourner dans le Sous Monde, comme elle l'avait surnommé, et aurait fait payer le tortionnaire de Toby. Ce jour-là, elle avait pleuré en serrant Toby dans ses bras, probablement trop fort, mais il n'avait pas pleuré pour protester. C'était la seule fois où elle s'était permis de pleurer à propos de cette aventure.

Si Toby n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui, elle en était peut être responsable. Oui, Toby était peut être simplement différent. Il devait y avoir des milliers d'enfants différents dans le monde et Sarah était prête à parier que la plupart n'avaient jamais levé les yeux sur un ciel différent de celui de la Terre. Sarah ne pouvait pas retourner à Londres, pas plus qu'elle n'aurait pu rester chez elle si elle avait découvert juste après son aventure que Toby avait gardé des séquelles. Elle n'oserait pas croiser les regards de sa famille sans s'être assurée de la vérité.

Alors qu'elle luttait pour se concentrer sur une phrase qu'elle avait lu déjà dix fois, Sarah réalisa qu'elle avait une piste à sa disposition pour découvrir cette vérité. Elle était dans une des plus grandes sources de savoir sur le folklore. Elle pouvait mener l'enquête. Levant les yeux vers l'horloge murale, Sarah se rendit compte que son épiphanie était un peu tardive. La bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer et elle avait perdu son temps à s'apitoyer sur elle-même et à tenter de travailler à une thèse qui avait en quelques heures perdue toute importance à ses yeux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter ce contretemps et à revenir le lendemain pour se mettre sérieusement au travail. Parmi les milliers d'ouvrages sur le folklore, il devait bien y en avoir dès qui seraient pertinents au cas de Toby. Elle avait d'ici là ses propres livres qu'elle pourrait consulter chez elle.

Après avoir rassemblée ses notes du jour, elle déposa les ouvrages qu'elle avait à peine consulté sur le chariot du bibliothécaire qui passait pour rappeler à l'ordre les retardataires. C'était un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait vaguement et qui ne cachait pas qu'elle l'intéressait énormément. D'habitude, Sarah faisait celle qui n'avait pas remarqué ses avances.

-Bonne consultation ?, demanda-t-il dans l'espoir très clair d'amener la discussion vers le sujet qui l'intéressait

-Assez fructueuse, mais je suis très en retard, mentit-elle en souriant d'une manière qui passerait peut être pour sincère. Mon directeur exige des réponses rapides pour un article sur lequel il travaille et j'ai un peu l'impression de me noyer dans mes recherches.

-Je peux imaginer, grimaça-t-il avec compassion. Si je peux t'aider...

-C'est bien gentil, sourit Sarah avant de froncer les sourcils comme si une idée lui venait soudain. Dis-moi, travailles-tu demain ? Si j'arrive vers onze heures, pourrais tu me mettre de côté tout ce qu'il y a ici sur les changelins et les enlèvements d'enfants dans le folklore européen ?

Il grimaça légèrement. Sarah eu envie de lui rire au nez, amusée de le voir se battre entre son attirance envers elle et son envie de ne pas se rajouter du travail.

-Ça fait un gros travail si tu n'as pas de titre à m'indiquer et j'ai de l'archivage à faire, finit-il par dire. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange ?

-Je te serais très reconnaissante, promis Sarah en renouvelant son sourire.

Celui-ci du paraître plus sincère que le croyait Sarah ou le bibliothécaire était particulièrement crédule car il rougit et accepta avec enthousiasme. Sarah n'avait rien promis pourtant. Elle avait appris à ne jamais rien promettre. Une parole liait bien trop fort à son goût. Avec un dernier sourire, aussi faux que les précédents, Sarah souhaita au jeune homme une bonne soirée, ramassa ses notes et quitta la bibliothèque.

Épuisée, elle grimpa dans le premier bus qui partait vers son quartier et lutta pour ne pas s'endormir contre la fenêtre. Elle en descendit finalement et remonta sa rue, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Elle dut s'y prendre à trois fois pour ouvrir la serrure puis pour la refermer. Finalement, elle commença à monter l'escalier quand sa logeuse sortit de son salon.

-Miss William, vous avez reçu un appel il y a une heure ou deux. Le même numéro que la dernière fois.

Toute fatigue oubliée, Sarah se précipita sur le téléphone, prenant à peine le temps de remercier sa logeuse. Elle faillit dix fois mourir d'inquiétude entre chaque tonalité. Comme l'avant veille, la réception prit son appel mais cette fois, elle put bien plus vite faire transférer son appel, ayant pris grand soin de noter le numéro de chambre de ses parents.

-Sarah, c'est toi ? S'éleva la voix de sa belle mère dans le combiné. Cela fait deux jours qu'on essaie de te joindre !

Même si Irène avait élevé l'exagération au rang d'art, elle devait être bien fatiguée pour faire ce genre de confusions. Sarah se promis d'être indulgente. S'occuper de Toby en ce moment devait être difficile si elle était autant rongée par l'inquiétude que Sarah et s'il s'était comporté toute la journée comme la veille au soir.

-Je vous avait dit que je rentrerais tard aujourd'hui, se contenta-t-elle de rappeler.

-Peut être. J'ai du oublier dans ce cas. J'imagine que tu te demandes la raison de cet appel.

-Pas vraiment. Comment...

-Ton père et moi sommes en Angleterre pour deux jours encore, poursuivit sa belle mère sans se soucier de l'interrompre. Nous sommes en voyage d'affaire imprévu. Un collègue de ton père a du se désister. Ton père l'a remplacé à l'improviste et s'apprête à signer un gros contrait. Il nous a fait visiter la campagne anglaise aujourd'hui, c'était formidable. Nous sommes à Londres pour encore deux jours, il faut que tu viennes demain. Nous pourrions faire des courses ensemble puis manger à l'hôtel. Ton père doit tellement te manquer !

-De quoi parles-tu ? Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation avant hier ! Passe-moi mon père.

Le silence se fit, assez longtemps pour que Sarah laisse libre cours à sa panique puis elle entendit son père prendre en main le combiné.

-Enfin Sarah, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de crier sur Irène ? Je croyais que tu avais passé l'âge de ces enfantillages.

La voix de son père la rassura bien moins que l'aurait voulu Sarah et les reproches familiers lui semblaient soudain insupportables.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment va Toby ?

-Qui ?

D'un coup, Sarah était propulsée dans son pire cauchemar. La voix du roi des Gobelins se rappela à son souvenir. C'était ce qu'il lui avait promis, avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans le labyrinthe et ne le batte à son propre jeu, que si elle lui abandonnait Toby, nul ne se souviendrait de lui. Elle s'effondra le long du mur, les jambes et le souffle coupé. Ce ne pouvait être vrai.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui est Toby papa ?, réussit-elle à demander en articulant chaque syllabe.

-Le nom de me dit rien. Un de tes amis à la maison dont tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles ?

-Peu importe. Peut-tu me dire ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui toi et Irène ?

Sarah était passée au delà de la panique et du désespoir. Elle n'était même pas capable de pleurer ou de hurler sa colère. Seule une pensée la faisait encore tenir, la certitude qu'elle était la seule à avoir une idée de ce qui se passait, la seule à pouvoir aider Toby. Elle n'avait pas le doit de craquer.

-Mon client nous a proposé de découvrir la région avant la signature du contrat demain. Si tu nous avais répondu plus tôt, tu aurais pu venir avec nous. Je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré.

Sarah préféra ignorer l'accusation qu'elle entendait dans sa voix.

-Où êtes vous allés exactement ?

-À Windsor Castle d'abord, puis Stonehenge et une vieille colline antique, Silbury et un cercle de pierre à Avebury. Une journée bien remplie, comme tu peux le constater. Mon client adore tout ce qui est vieilles pierres.

Sarah avait visité Stonehenge, bien sûr, peu après son arrivée en Angleterre, mais ne s'était jamais rendue sur les autres sites. Le grand cercle de pierre l'avait mise trop mal à l'aise pour renouveler l'expérience.

-Avez-vous touché quelque chose sur ces vieux sites ? Une pierre, un objet, n'importe quoi d'ancien, de sculpté ou de gravé ?

-Pourquoi une telle question ?

-On a eu un séminaire là-dessus je mois dernier, improvisa Sarah. Ces vieux endroits, souvent abandonnés pendant des siècles, il y a parfois de vieux microbes qui traînent. Mieux vaux ne rien toucher.

Surtout, les légendes parlant d'humains entraînés ailleurs après avoir touché quelque chose de féerique étaient très présents d'un coup dans l'esprit de Sarah.

-Je n'ai rien touché et Irène non plus. Tu penses que nous craignons quelque chose ?

Sarah prit son père en pitié. Elle était terrifiée, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui causer des frayeurs en retour.

-Disons plutôt que c'est une théorie pour expliquer les réputations de malédictions accolées à certains sites. Du folklore. Certaines légendes disent aussi qu'il vaut mieux éviter de prononcer certaines paroles et surtout de faire des promesses et des vœux dans ce genre d'endroit. Vous n'avez formulé aucun souhait, rassurez-moi.

-Ce sont des absurdités.

-Tout de même, mieux vaut être prudent.

-Irène et moi sommes trop rationnels pour faire ce genre de souhaits creux.

-J'imagine que si ce n'était pas le cas, Irène aurait souhaité vingt fois que les gobelins viennent me prendre.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça Sarah. Tu sais combien la famille est importante pour elle.

Sarah n'était qu'à moitié rassurée. Elle l'avait bien dit, elle. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer sa belle-mère essayant de calmer Toby et souhaitant que les gobelins l'emporte s'il ne cessait de se comporter comme un bébé. Irène aimait peut être sa famille, mais n'avait aucune patience pour les enfantillages. Oui, ils pouvaient très bien l'avoir fait et l'avoir oublié. Si c'était le cas, Sarah n'avait aucun moyen de le découvrir en leur parlant.

-Je sais. Je suis fatiguée papa, je peux te rappeler demain ? Je vous préviendrais si je peux me libérer et venir vous voir.

-Bonne nuit Sarah. Je t'aime.

Sarah réussit à prononcer un vague au revoir avant de raccrocher. Malgré ses jambes flageolantes, elle réussit à remonter dans sa chambre, principalement car elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer en larmes là où on pouvait la voir.

Une fois en sécurité, elle manqua déchirer son sac dans sa hâte de s'emparer de Lancelot. Elle le serra tout contre elle, souhaitant n'avoir jamais accepté de le reprendre à Toby. Peut être qu'il aurait pu le protéger. Tout ça était forcément sa faute. Elle devait juste trouver comment et corriger son erreur. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer avant d'avoir ramener Toby.

Sans lâcher Lancelot, Sarah fouilla frénétiquement sa bibliothèque à la recherche de réponse. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne savait rien. Tous ces livres se contredisaient les uns les autres et leurs auteurs n'avaient aucune idée de la réalité de leur sujet d'étude. Sarah avait tout quitté pour étudier et être prête à se battre si le roi des Gobelins venait à nouveau s'attaquer à Toby. Tout cela pour rien. De rage, elle jeta un livre à l'autre bout de la pièce et se retint de crier.

Elle finit par se calmer et par penser de manière un peu plus rationnelle. Céder à ses penchants pour la dramatisation n'apportait rien. En réalité, elle était mieux préparée que jamais même si ce n'était toujours pas assez. Tout ce qu'elle avait jamais appris pouvait lui être utile et sa détermination serait de toute façon une bien meilleure alliée que sa mémoire.

Par ailleurs, elle avait encore trois autres alliés sur qui compter, ses amis les plus anciens et les plus dévoués. Elle ignorait toujours pourquoi elle ne les avait pas vu depuis près de cinq ans mais elle était certaine qu'ils répondraient à son appel de détresse, conformément à leur promesse. Elle en ferait de même si le besoin s'en faisait jamais sentir.

-Hoggle. Ludo. Sir Didymus. J'ai besoin de vous.

Rien ne se passa. Refusant de céder à la panique, Sarah se souvint que dans sa chambre d'adolescente, elle faisait toujours face à son miroir en les appelant. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et répéta son appel.

En vain.

Jusqu'ici, Sarah avait supporté leur absence en s'accrochant à l'idée qu'ils devaient néanmoins veiller sur elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que si elle ne les voyait plus, c'était peut être parce qu'elle était adulte. Désormais, elle en doutait. De plus en plus inquiète, elle revint dans sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le bol de lait qu'elle avait déposé sur le rebord de celle-ci avant de partir la veille y était toujours. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pris cette habitude, le bol était encore plein. Le lait avait commencé à cailler. Sarah retint un gémissement d'horreur et, frénétiquement, chercha du regard des traces de ses amis sur les balcons et les toits voisins. Quand son regard vint se poser sur le portail en pierre en face de chez elle, elle eut un haut le cœur. La chouette de pierre avait disparu. Une autre, bien vivante celle-là, avait pris sa place. Son poil était blanc, les plumes sur sa tête et ses ailes tachetées de brun.

-Non !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sarah avait crié son désespoir. Elle avait été entendue, car l'animal déploya ses ailes et vola droit vers elle. Sarah s'empressa de refermer la fenêtre pour l'arrêter. Son geste ne servit à rien. La fenêtre se fracassa, des fragments de verre volant en tout sens. Sarah du se couvrir le visage de ses mains pour éviter d'être blessée et sentit des éclat de verre griffer ses avants bras. Quand elle regarda à nouveau, la chouette avait disparu, remplacée par le roi des Gobelins.


	2. Par delà les pierres

**Chapitre 2**

Il était exactement semblable à ses souvenirs mais, en même temps, tellement moins et tellement plus. Moins, car il ne lui inspirait plus un sentiment d'abjecte terreur. Sarah l'avait battu une fois, cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait recommencer. Plus, car Sarah était adulte maintenant et prenait conscience comme jamais auparavant du charme magnétique qu'il exsudait. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était sa proie et se souvenait bien de ce qu'il lui avait offert, et de ce qu'il avait exigé d'elle. Malgré cela, elle avait été trop innocente et trop effrayée pour véritablement saisir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. L'eut-elle réalisé qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas osé faire un seul pas de plus dans le labyrinthe. Aujourd'hui encore, son regard et sa posture étaient ceux d'un prédateur. Le manteau de guenilles qu'il arborait sur une chemise entrouverte ne lui donnait qu'un air plus dangereux encore.

Il lui sourit et elle trembla. Son sourire s'en élargit davantage. Il lui fit la référence et lui offrit une main alanguie.

-Quelle audace Sarah, que de m'inviter ainsi chez toi.

-Je ne vous ai pas invité, répondit Sarah en s'éloignant vivement.

Elle craignait de le toucher et encore plus qu'il la touche. Son cœur battait la chamade. Lui se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

-Vraiment ? Tu penses pouvoir m'apprendre les règles de mon royaume ?

-Vous n'êtes pas dans votre royaume ici et je n'aurais jamais l'intention de vous inviter nulle part.

-Pour ta gouverne Sarah, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton toujours affable, sache qu'un souverain emmène toujours un peu de son royaume avec lui et qu'il est chez lui partout. C'est notre privilège.

-Je préfère un dirigeant que l'on puisse élire.

Il éclata de rire.

-Oui, c'est une de vos récentes lubies, n'est-ce pas. Elle ne durera pas. Ta race aime trop être dominée et subjuguée. Enfin, n'es-tu pas contente de me voir ?

-Je voudrais plutôt savoir ce que vous faites ici. Vous m'espionnez ?

Le roi des Gobelins s'amusa follement de sa question et rit à nouveau, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand il y parvint, il prit le temps de contempler la pièce et leva un sourcil méprisant en constatant l'exiguïté de celle-ci et la décoration minimaliste qu'affectionnait désormais Sarah. Après tout, elle n'avait que trop compris dans son royaume le danger qu'il y avait à s'attacher à des souvenirs et des bibelots.

Il s'avança et Sarah recula pour rester hors de sa portée. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le bureau comme si c'était un trône, balayant négligemment les recherches de Sarah. Il posa cavalièrement un pied sur le lit et de son autre botte, souleva délicatement la courtepointe, dardant vers Sarah un regard suggestif. Elle détourna le regard, les joues brûlantes.

-Tu t'étonnes que je te surveilles, vraiment ?, finit-il par demander. Sais-tu combien ont vaincu mon labyrinthe ? Toi seule.

-En combien de temps ?

-Depuis que je suis entré dans sa possession et depuis plus longtemps encore. Cela n'était jamais arrivé de mémoire de gobelin, fée ou pierre.

Sarah n'avait jamais été fière de ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit là. Savoir qu'elle était la première à avoir rabattu son caquet au roi des Gobelins était cependant des plus satisfaisants. Comme une gamine, elle eut envie de déclaré que cela avait été un jeu d'enfant. Évidemment, ils sauraient tous deux qu'elle mentait et qu'elle n'avait jamais affronté un ennemi aussi implacable que le labyrinthe et son maître. La seule chose qu'elle ait fait qui soit semblable en difficulté, c'était de regarder Toby dans les yeux le lendemain et tous les jours depuis. Préférant ne pas faire inutilement la bravade, Sarah se tut. De plus, elle ne tenait pas à mettre le roi des Gobelins en colère. Elle n'avait que trop vu les conséquences de celle-ci.

-Donc, vous me surveillez. Je m'en doutais à vrai dire. Mais je voudrais quand même savoir ce que vous faites ici, maintenant.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis à la recherche de trois traîtres et je t'ai entendu les appeler. Où sont-ils ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

À nouveau, il éclata de rire, mais le son de ce rire était désormais menaçant. Il bougea sa main et une canne apparut. De celle-ci, il souleva le rideau pour vérifier que nul ne se cachait en dessous.

-Comme si ces trois là étaient capable de résister à ton appel. Tu serais une flamme et eux des insectes qu'ils viendraient mourir sous ton toucher en pleurant de joie. Qu'ils se montrent. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'ils se cachent. S'ils tremblent suffisamment de peur, s'ils rampent à mes pieds et s'ils me révèlent comment ils se sont évadés, je me montrerais peut être indulgent.

-Évadés !, bondit-elle. Vous les avez donc emprisonnés monstre ? Je savais bien qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour que je ne les vois plus.

-Fais attention à tes propos Sarah. Je ne me suis jamais laissé insulter plus d'une fois et c'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu m'offense. La troisième te sera mortelle.

Sa posture était toujours nonchalante mais ses yeux étaient de glace et sa canne dardée vers la gorge de Sarah comme une épée. Elle ne s'en soucia pas une seconde. Sa peur s'était envolée pour l'instant, remplacée par une fureur qu'elle n'était pas prête à brider.

-Des menaces ! C'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire n'est-ce pas ? Menacer et détruire des vies. Ils ne sont pas là et si j'avais su que vous les aviez emprisonnés, je serais revenue vous les arracher.

Le roi des Gobelins bondit à son tour sur ses pieds. Il n'y avait plus aucune prétention d'amusement dans sa posture.

-Tu va trop loin Sarah.

-Et vous, n'êtes vous pas allé trop loin en m'enlevant à nouveau mon frère ?

-Que dit-tu là ?

-Ne feignez pas l'étonnement. Toby a disparu. Mon père et ma mère ne se souviennent même pas de son existence.

Le roi des Gobelins fit un geste de la main et Sarah se retrouva incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste soucieux, Jareth se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Sous la fenêtre, il récupéra le bol de lait, tombé lors de son intrusion et passa le doigt sur toute sa surface. Il entreprit alors d'observer son doigt sous tous les angles et de le renifler. Il fit de même avec le chambranle de la fenêtre et de la porte.

-Tu laisses du lait à ta fenêtre depuis longtemps ?, demanda-t-il en faisant un nouveau geste de la main.

-Depuis le début, répondit Sarah, soulagée d'avoir retrouvée sa voix. Ils adoraient l'attention.

-Oui, c'est une faiblesse des Gobelins, reconnut-il en soufflant son mépris. Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont régalés, la première année. Mais depuis leur emprisonnement, d'autres ont pris l'habitude de piquer dans leur assiette. Des lutins et des fées qui ne sont pas à moi, à en croire l'odeur.

-Pas à vous ? Mais alors...

Il la fit à nouveau taire d'un geste.

-Voyons Sarah, fait preuve de jugement cinq minutes. Tu croyais vraiment que ta petite aventure était passée inaperçue ? On ne parle que de ça dans tous les royaumes depuis six ans. Il y a même une chanson ou deux qui ont été écrites. Tu es observée, espionnée et pas seulement par moi. Soit déjà heureuse : j'ai fais fuir depuis longtemps les plus obsessifs de tes admirateurs.

C'était peut être vrai mais Sarah ne doutait pas qu'elle ait senti la présence de Jareth plus d'une fois ces dernières années, obsédante au point de faire fuir ceux qui la côtoyaient. Il avait fait fuir les indésirables, mais pour mieux s'imposer. Elle voyait très bien ce qu'il faisait ? Il tâchait de flatter son ego ou d'attiser sa colère pour garder la seule maîtrise de la situation. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-Vous insinuez que c'est de ma faute. Je les ai attiré ici et c'est ma faute si Toby a disparu.

Elle n'avait pas cédé à l'appât mais lui se précipita avidement vers celui qu'elle lui tendait. Il la savait peut être prompte à la colère, mais elle pouvait attiser son envie de se sentir supérieur, de lui prouver qu'elle était ignorante. Elle pouvait en profiter pour apprendre des choses.

-Ils t'auraient surveillé même sans cela.

-Qu'ai-je donc de si intéressant ?

-Toi ? Rien. Tu es insignifiante. C'est moi qui suis visé.

L'ego de Sarah aurait pu être pulvérisé si elle ne s'était pas attendue à être ainsi rabaissée. Celui de Jareth lui semblait par contre un peu excessif. Elle allait protester mais Jareth leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Tout ceci ne te concerne plus désormais. Retourne à ta petite vie.

Il se remit à examiner le bord de la fenêtre avec intérêt. Sarah lui jeta un regard de travers. C'était son frère qui avait disparu et il pensait qu'elle pouvait laisser tomber. Son inhumanité n'avait jamais été aussi évidente. Sans un mot, elle récupéra son sac qu'elle avait abandonné sur le sol sans le vider en rentrant. Elle en vira ses vêtements pour les remplacer par une boite métallique remplie de biscuits, une bouteille d'eau, quelques livres et Lancelot. Après un instant de réflexion, elle ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode, en tira une boîte qu'elle ajouta au sac avant de le refermer. Enfin prête, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte. Le roi des Gobelins, qui l'observait d'un œil tout en vérifiant la poussière au sol, l'apostropha.

-Je crois t'avoir donné un ordre Sarah.

-Et moi je ne crois pas être une vos sujettes, répliqua Sarah en ouvrant la porte. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Je vais chercher Toby.

La poignée de porte lui échappa des mains. Celle-ci se referma et la clé tourna d'elle-même dans la serrure. Outrée, Sarah se retourna. Le roi des Gobelins s'était déplacé silencieusement et se tenait juste derrière elle.

-Tu n'es pas raisonnable Sarah, souffla-t-il tout en posant une main sur la sienne.

-Pas quand il s'agit de mon frère, répondit-elle en dégageant sa main de son emprise. J'ai une idée de l'endroit où il a disparu et vous ne m'empêcherez pas de m'y rendre.

-Et ensuite ? Comment compte-tu quitter ton monde ? Où chercheras-tu ton frère ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dans quoi tu t'engages.

-Et vous ?

Sarah avait posé la questions sans y réfléchir, mais elle réalisa qu'elle avait posé la seule qui importait vraiment. Jareth disait qu'il était celui qui était visé par l'enlèvement de Toby, même s'il n'en avait pas été informé avant sa venue. Il l'espionnait et n'était pas surpris que d'autres le fassent. L'idée même que Toby ait disparu ne l'avait pas surpris plus de quelques secondes prouvant qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de cet acabit. Il n'y étais pas indifférent. S'il était vraiment visé, son orgueil seul le pousserait à agir. Par contre, il était clair qu'il voulait la voir rester où elle était. Sarah sourit. À sa grande satisfaction, ce fut lui cette fois qui frissonna pendant une demi seconde.

-Vous n'alliez pas rester les bras croisés. Vous allez chercher Toby.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Qu'ai-je à faire d'un enfant humain ?

-Rien, contrairement à moi. Je ne connais rien à la politique de vos royaumes, mais je sais que j'ai raison. Quelqu'un veut vous insulter n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes obligé d'agir.

-Et c'est ce que je vais faire si tu restes à ta place. Ils veulent que tu y ailles pour réussir à te garder et prouver qu'ils sont meilleurs que moi pour captiver une humaine.

Il employait ce mot comme si c'était un synonyme de capturer. Pour son espèce c'en était peut être un. Le sourire de Sarah s'élargit tandis qu'elle défiait le roi des Gobelins du regard.

-Ils vont y arriver car vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici. Fermez les portes, bloquez les fenêtres, je mettrais le feu pour m'échapper ou mes amis finiront par entendre mon appel et me libérer.

Il tendit vers elle une main menaçante.

-Je pourrais aussi t'enfermer au cœur de mon royaume.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas, le contredit-elle avec assurance. Il y a des règles. J'ai vaincu votre labyrinthe, honnêtement. Vous ne pouvez pas m'y entraîner de nouveau, sinon vous l'auriez déjà fait pour me punir de ma victoire. Non, vous allez devoir continuer en sachant que je vais m'évader et que si je me fais prendre, votre humiliation sera inégalable.

Jareth lui adressa un long regard courroucé et calculateur. Sarah refusa de détourner les yeux et le regarda peser ses chances. Finalement, son regard finit par s'attendrir et devenir caressant.

-Tu es devenue plus futée que je m'y attendais, reconnut-il en simulant l'ennui.

Sarah ne se laissa pas prendre et poursuivit son attaque.

-Il y a une autre solution cependant. Je pourrais vous accompagner.

Les yeux du roi des Gobelins luirent avec avidité. Il fit un pas vers elle et se tenait si près désormais que le pouls de Sarah s'accéléra. Il se pencha comme pour l'embrasser mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, au grand soulagement de Sarah. Elle n'aurait pas pu l'en empêcher. Elle avait trop besoin de lui. Le fait que son parfum et le magnétisme de ses yeux l'affolent était secondaire.

-Ce serait tout aussi humiliant, réfléchit Jareth à voix haute. Le maître du Labyrinthe et de la ville des Gobelins accompagné par une fillette ? J'entends déjà les rires. Par contre... Tu pourrais me supplier d'être ton guide pour ta quête.

-Le feriez-vous ?

-Supplie.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il s'installait dans le fauteuil de bureau comme si c'était un trône. Sarah le jaugea silencieusement. C'était sa suggestion, mais elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas enlevé Toby, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas responsable de son état et Sarah le haïssait toujours autant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix cependant. La seule idée de s'aventurer seule dans le Sous Monde la glaçait d'effroi. Ravalant tout ce qui lui restait d'orgueil et de fierté, Sarah s'agenouilla.

-Oh roi des Gobelins, maître du Labyrinthe, me ferais-tu la grâce de me servir de guide et d'aide dans ma quête pour retrouver mon frère et le ramener en sécurité auprès de ses parents ? Je ne pourrais y arriver seul.

La flatterie plut visiblement à Jareth qui applaudit par trois fois puis tendis une main pour saisir une mèche des cheveux de Sarah et la faire glisser entre ses doigts.

-Je pourrais le faire, mais que me donnerais-tu en échange de cette faveur ? Qu'es-tu prête à donner en échange de ton frère ?

-Presque tout, et vous le savez, reconnut Sarah.

-Et si c'est tout que je veux ?

Sa voix était rauque et il frissonnait d'anticipation tout en se penchant vers elle. Sarah le défia encore un instant du regard, puis abandonna.

-Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous me demanderez, si je puis y mettre deux conditions.

-Alors, après le sauvetage de ton frère, tu m'accompagnera dans mon domaine où tu résideras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-Oui, accepta Sarah d'une voix ferme, mais la bile aux lèvres. À condition d'y avoir mes propres appartements et mes propres serviteurs que je choisirais et si vous jurez que vous continuerez à protéger Toby et ses parents chaque fois qu'une menace de ce genre se répétera.

Il éclata de rire, se leva pour lui faire la révérence et applaudit à nouveau.

-Bien Sarah ! Tu deviens bonne à ce jeu. Je serais ton guide et j'accepte tes conditions.

Il lui tendit une main et elle y plaça la sienne, acceptant son aide pour se relever. Tout en lui adressant un regard caressant, il baisa sa main. Sarah du lutter pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'était pas venu pour obtenir cela mais tous deux savaient qu'il avait gagné. Sa revanche était totale maintenant que Sarah avait juré de lui appartenir. Pourtant, si Toby était retrouvé sain et sauf, Sarah se trouverait toujours gagnante.

-Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? Réussit-elle à demander bravement.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Où donc ?

-Silbury Hill. Avebury. Stonehenge. Il a été là bas avec mes parents. C'est là qu'il a disparu j'imagine.

-Intéressante théorie, qui restreint le champ des possibilités. Mais nous avons un autre arrêt à faire d'abord. Prend ma main et n'ait pas peur.

Sarah était effrayée et ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche pour prétendre le contraire. D'un geste avenant, il lui tendit une main dans laquelle était posée une boule de cristal. Sarah eut un geste de recul involontaire. Elle avait trop de mauvais souvenirs liés à ses choses. Il était cependant trop tard pour faire marche arrière et elle était presque sûre d'avoir trouver les bons mots pour s'assurer de la coopération de Jareth. Une pensée soudaine lui donna envie de rire. Elle avait dit vouloir étudier le pouvoir des mots dans le folklore occidental. N'aimant pas les demi-mesures, elle était passée directement à une étude pratique. Revigorée par cette idée, elle tendit la main et toucha la boule.

Tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle et Sarah crut entendre un battement d'aile, avant de se sentir frôlée par des centaines de plumes qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle. Enfin, tout s'arrêta et Sarah rouvrit les yeux, les jambes tremblantes, pour se découvrir dans la chambre d'hôtel de ses parents. À son grand soulagement, ils n'étaient pas là. Elle ne se voyait pas leur expliquer son arrivée improvisée ni la présence d'un homme tout vêtu de cuir noir et pourpre. Bien sûr, sans Toby à garder, ils devaient profiter de leur séjour pour profiter de la vie nocturne londonienne. Elle essaya de ne pas leur en vouloir. Ce n'était pas leur faute si Toby avait disparu, pas seulement. C'était surtout la sienne.

La jeune fille s'assit pour essayer de lutter contre sa nausée seulement en partie liée à son étrange déplacement. Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours vu Jareth comme son implacable ennemi. Elle n'étais pas sûre du degré de confiance qu'elle pouvait lui accorder. Et puis, l'utilisation de magie, même à son bénéfice pour une fois, la laissait mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait rien devoir à ce qui lui avait pris Toby par deux fois. Qu'elle n'ait pas le choix ne rendait pas la situation plus facile à accepter.

Pendant qu'elle se remettais, son compagnon mettais les deux pièces sens dessus dessous et passait son doigt sur toutes les surfaces. Il finit par revenir vers elle, songeur.

-Tu avais raison semble-t-il, ce n'est pas d'ici qu'il a disparu. Ses ravisseurs ont laissé des traces cependant et cela restreint les possibilités. Tu es sûre de toi pour les endroits où il a pu disparaître ?

Sarah opina sans rien dire. Elle était toujours aussi inquiète pour Toby, mais désormais une excitation toute académique l'envahissait.

-Alors le folklore dit vrai ? Ces endroits sont bien des portes d'entrée vers le monde des fées ? Vous n'en avez pas eu besoin pour venir me prendre Toby.

Le roi des Gobelins écarta l'argument d'un geste indifférent.

-Les humains ne peuvent toujours se tromper et vos ancêtres étaient souvent moins bêtes que vous. Si nous ne sommes pas invités, comme tu l'as fait en me suppliant de prendre ton frère, il nous faut prendre des chemins détournés. Les sites antiques ne sont pas une obligation, mais nous avons toujours aimé les traditions. Stonehenge n'est plus utilisé depuis longtemps, sauf par la populace. L'endroit est trop fréquentés. Avebury et Silbury ont leurs habitués par contre.

Il tendit la main. Sarah se redressa et la saisit, avec réticence maintenant qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Au bout de quelques instants éprouvants, elle rouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir au milieu d'un champ entouré d'une rangée de pierres dressées. Une route le traversait et quelques maisons se dressaient au milieu. Des plumes de hibou grises et brunes glissèrent à terre autour d'eux. Sarah lâcha immédiatement la main de Jareth et s'éloigna de lui. Le roi des Gobelins huma l'atmosphère et sourit.

-Il y a eu du passage récemment, commenta-t-il avec satisfaction. Nous sommes au bon endroit.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

Sarah accepta avec réticence la main tendue galamment et se laissa guider vers l'une des plus grande pierres. Jareth y passa un doigt ganté avant de le tendre à Sarah pour inspection. Il était couvert d'une poussière scintillante.

-Ils n'ont guère été prudents en couvrant leurs traces, ce qui tend à prouver qu'ils veulent être suivis, par toi ou par moi. Par ailleurs, un enfant humain effrayé laisse une odeur particulièrement facile à repérer. Ton frère se tenait là quand il a été captivé. Bien sûr, ils se seront arrangés pour qu'il n'ait plus peur et nous ne pourrons plus le pister ainsi une fois la porte franchie.

Sarah le regarda avec horreur. Avec ses manières de prince, il parvenait presque à faire oublier qu'il était un monstre. Il parlait de la capture d'enfants comme de quelque chose de normal et l'idée qu'on puisse pister la peur de Toby horrifiait la jeune fille.

Elle reporta son attention sur la pierre pour ne pas avoir à regarder son compagnon. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Sarah pris véritablement conscience qu'elle allait s'aventurer à nouveau dans le Sous Monde. Elle repensa aux murs qui se refermaient derrière elle, aux mains qui l'attrapaient pour la précipiter dans une oubliette, aux pièges et aux armées qui l'attendaient à chaque tournant. Elle frissonna. Le roi des Gobelins lâcha son bras pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

-As-tu peur Sarah ? Murmura-t-il dans son cou.

-Non.

-Si, la corrigea-t-il en riant. Tant mieux, sinon je ne donnerais pas grand chose de tes chances de réussir.

Il l'enlaça, pressant son torse contre le dos de Sarah. Elle voulut protester, s'échapper, mais il la tenait fermement et le monde changea. Les pierres étaient toujours là, mais le ciel au-dessus d'eux était d'un rouge éclatant. Le champ était désormais une colline qui surnageait au-dessus d'un marécage brumeux. Le village et la route avaient disparu. Où que se pose son regard, Sarah ne voyait que de l'eau et des arbres malingres. D'un violent geste de l'épaule, Sarah se libéra et se retourna pour darder un regard furieux vers le roi des Gobelins.

-Mes chances de réussir ? Ne devriez-vous pas employer le pluriel ? Je croyais que vous étiez là pour m'aider, vous l'avez promis.

-Bien sûr, et je le ferais Sarah, mais il y a des règles à respecter. La dernière fois, tes compagnons ont-ils peu tout faire à ta place ?

Sarah se concentra pour se souvenir.

-Ils m'ont aidé oui, mais différemment. Hoggle a été mon guide et m'a conseillé. Ludo et sir Didymus se sont battus pour moi.

Battus oui, mais aucun de ces deux là ne l'avait guidé ou conseillé, alors même qu'ils connaissaient visiblement le labyrinthe aussi bien que Hoggle. C'était par la magie des pierres et la lance qu'ils l'avaient aidé. Quand à Hoggle, il ne s'était jamais battu pour elle. Tout d'un coup, Sarah réalisa que tout dans le Sous Monde était régi par des règles. Ce n'était pas le chaos qu'elle avait cru affronter par le passer. Si elle parvenait à saisir la logique de ces règles, elle aurait déjà à moitié gagné.

-Je puis te guider, poursuivit Jareth, ou te conseiller ou me battre pour toi, mais je ne puis faire que l'un des trois. À toi de choisir.

La première solution était idiote, décida Sarah. Ce n'était pas son royaume et, même s'il connaissait le chemin pour la mener directement à Toby, nul doute que le maître des lieux ne leur mette des bâtons dans les roues. Elle n'avait par ailleurs aucune idée de ses qualités de guerrier. Il lui avait plutôt fait l'effet d'un couard se cachant derrière ses murs et ses gobelins. D'ailleurs, c'était son devoir à elle de se battre pour Toby. L'homme qui l'avait enlevé une fois ne pouvait se battre sincèrement pour son frère. Par contre, ses conseils pouvaient la guider ou l'épauler au combat.

-Vos conseils me seront utiles.

Il s'inclina avec révérence. Sarah jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un élément pour se repérer. C'était en vain, tous les arbres se ressemblaient et le brouillard se renforçaient. Elle devait prendre une décision cependant, aussi décida-t-elle d'avancer vers ce qui lui semblait être le sud. Elle jeta un regard à Jareth, mais son visage était de marbre et ne dévoila pas ce qu'il pensait de sa décision.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, pataugeant dans la boue du marécage. Ils avançaient lentement, car Sarah devait régulièrement éviter les racines sous ses pieds. Elle aurait juré qu'elles cherchaient à la faire trébucher. Ce devint une certitude quand elle sentit l'une d'entre elles s'enrouler autour de sa cheville et la tirer brutalement en arrière.

Sarah serait tombée la tête la première dans l'eau si Jareth ne l'avait pas retenue. Il la laissa même s'appuyer sur lui tandis qu'elle luttait pour se dégager de la racine. Tout en récupérant son souffle, elle lui lança un remerciement silencieux.

-Je préfère que ma compagne reste présentable, ironisa-t-il. La boue dans les cheveux, c'est bon pour les gobelins.

-Vous étiez bien moins serviable la dernière fois, rétorqua Sarah. Que c'est-il passé, vous vous êtes fait pousser un cœur ?

Le visage du roi des Gobelins se rembrunit. Il la lâcha et Sarah failli perdre son équilibre. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du le provoquer. Elle avait trop besoin de lui.

-La dernière fois, tu voulais que je sois ton ennemi Sarah. Tu voulais que je sois le vilain de ta jolie petite histoire où tu étais l'héroïne qui affrontait vaillamment le terrible roi des Gobelins pour libérer ton frère. Alors oui, j'ai été le vilain car tu refusais de reconnaître que tu étais la méchante. Je faisais un bon coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une claque à Sarah, d'autant plus qu'elle les avait souvent secrètement pensé. Serrant ses dents pour ne pas crier, elle dépassa son guide en continua sa route. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de lui montrer qu'il avait frappé juste. Derrière elle, Jareth rit doucement et se remit à la suivre. Sarah mit un point d'honneur à ne pas lui adresser la parole et à ne même pas le regarder tandis qu'elle continuait à avancer avec détermination. Sa marche l'épuisait cependant, et plus d'une fois elle du accepter à contrecœur la main qu'il lui tendait pour se stabiliser.

À bout de souffle, les jambes douloureuses, elle finit par se laisser tomber contre un arbre mort. Elle fourragea dans son sac et saisit sa bouteille d'eau. La fraîcheur de celle-ci la rafraîchit divinement mais elle n'osa pas en boire plus de quelques gorgées. Elle devait économiser. Quand elle se fut un peu remise, Sarah jeta un regard autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'un bout à ce marécage. Découragée, elle regarda en arrière et faillit gémir en réalisant que l'île qu'elle avait quitté depuis une heure au moins se dressait une trentaine de pas derrière elle.

-Ce n'est pas juste, n'est-ce pas ?

Le roi des Gobelins ne cherchait même pas à cacher son amusement. Sarah remit son sac sur ses épaules et se redressa, sans se remettre en marche. C'était de toute évidence inutile. Elle ne se rapprocherait pas aussi facilement de son objectif.

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas juste. Ceux de votre espèce ne le sont jamais n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est contre tous nos principes, murmura-t-il à son oreille comme un secret.

-Parce que vous en avez ?, rétorqua Sarah qui se refusait à montrer l'effet qu'il lui faisait en agissant ainsi.

-Quelques-uns. Tu devrais demander.

-Quoi, quels sont vos principes ? J'aurais trop peur de la réponse.

-Je suis ton guide Sarah. Mais je ne peux t'aider si tu ne me poses pas de questions.

Il avait l'air presque aussi frustré qu'elle, aussi Sarah s'empêcha-t-elle de rétorquer vertement. Il avait raison d'ailleurs. Encore. Si elle devait subir sa compagnie, autant qu'il lui soit utile. Des questions, elle en avait des dizaines à lui servir, concernant ce monde, le labyrinthe, Toby et elle-même. Elle se contenta de poser les deux plus urgentes.

-La dernière fois, vous m'avez donné un temps limité pour retrouver Toby. Est-ce le cas cette fois-ci aussi et comment suis-je censée savoir le délai ? Et comment diable sortir de ce marécage ? Il n'y a rien ni personne.

-À quelle question souhaite-tu que je réponde ?

Sarah ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse qui n'en était pas une et le foudroya du regard avant de réaliser qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Son rôle de guide allait être encore plus limité qu'elle le pensait.

-La première.

-Ton temps est limité bien sûr, mais pour ajouter l'injure à l'insulte, je suis sûr qu'ils t'auront laissé plus de temps que moi, pour prouver leur supériorité sur moi. Tous les souverains aiment ridiculiser leurs rivaux. Encore qu'ils peuvent raccourcir le délai si tu les insulte suffisamment forts. Tu auras des indices de toute manière.

Ces mots réveillèrent un souvenir enfoui dans l'esprit de Sarah. Une salle de bal, une danse et une horloge qui l'avait rappelée à l'instant présent et permit de fuir le piège à temps.

-Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes forcés de laisser des indices. Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, vous y êtes obligés pour que les chances soient presque équitables. Cela vous permet de renforcer l'idée que l'on peut réussir, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion n'est-ce pas ? Vous respectez quelques principes pour violer tous les autres.

Les yeux pétillants et le demi sourire de Jareth confirmèrent ses soupçons. À la réflexion, l'information de Jareth s'appliquait à plus qu'au délai fixé. Sarah regarda plus attentivement le marécage. Les arbres, réalisa-t-elle, étaient tous strictement identiques, un tronc épais dont partaient trois grosses branches principales à partir d'un creux à son sommet. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée, trop occupée à surveiller les dangereuses racines.

-Les oubliettes ont des portes cachées à l'intérieur, murmura-t-elle. Les boules de cristal peuvent être brisées pour s'en évader. J'ai erré en ligne droite dans votre labyrinthe pour en trouver la véritable entrée. Nous sommes dans un vestibule.

Ragaillardie, Sarah saisir une branche pour grimper dans l'arbre au pied duquel elle se tenait. S'il y avait un passage, il était sois dans le faîte, sois entre les racines, sous l'eau. Elle préférait de loin la première solution. Soulagée, elle découvrit une trappe dans le creux entre les branches et la souleva. L'intérieur était obscur. Elle voulut se redresser pour le signaler à Jareth mais le trou s'élargit brusquement et elle tomba en poussant un grand cri.

Heureusement, sa longue chute fut stoppée lorsqu'elle tomba sur une sorte de tapis spongieux formé de lianes. Quelques instants plus tard, Jareth y atterris à son tour avec une grâce que n'avait pas eu Sarah. Il semblait s'amuser follement. Sarah préféra l'ignorer pour observer leur environnement. La position lui semblait très précaire et mieux valait l'abandonner au plus vite. Des lianes partaient de cette sorte de nid dans toutes les directions. Jareth aurait pu lui donner un conseil, mais Sarah préférait garder son aide pour des questions plus cruciales.

Elle saisit une liane qui descendait dans l'obscurité et se laissa glisser, juste à temps. Les lianes du nid s'assemblaient déjà pour former une bouche prête à la dévorer. Au centre de celle-ci, le roi des Gobelins se changea en chouette et se mit à voler pour la rejoindre. Sarah respira un grand coup et se laissa glisser.

Elle glissa si longtemps que le frottement de la liane sur ses paumes mit ses mains en sang. La plupart du temps, l'obscurité était trop importante pour voir même la liane qu'elle tenait. Elle traversa une grotte sombre qui devint un passage étroit sur lequel elle s'écorcha les épaules et les genoux. Finalement, le passage déboucha sur une sorte de corridor aux murs et au sol de pierre. Sarah se laissa tomber sur celui-ci. Au bout du corridor, il y avait une porte entrouverte. Au-dessus trônait une horloge monumentale. Il n'y avait pas douze, ni même treize heures affichées, mais vingt sept. Jareth avait eu raison et Sarah s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau normalement. Elle avait le temps. Inquiète tout de même, elle commença à courir vers la porte avant de s'arrêter net, frappée par une réalisation soudaine.

Elle était seule.

Revenant sous le tunnel dont elle avait surgit, elle scruta l'obscurité. La liane était toujours là, mais elle eut beau tendre l'oreille, Sarah n'entendit rien, pas même un battement d'ailes.

-Jareth ?, finit-elle par appeler.

Un violent souffle de vent surgit de l'étroit passage, manquant de la renverser. Ce fut sa seule réponse.

Sarah ne s'attarda pour réfléchir. Il l'avait abandonné ou avait été séparé d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Toby était plus important. Avec détermination, Sarah poussa la porte. Si elle était dans la demeure du ravisseur, elle n'avait plus qu'à l'explorer de fond en comble.

La demeure, ou le château, n'était peut être pas un labyrinthe, mais il était tout aussi difficile à comprendre si c'en était un décida Sarah en s'effondrant, épuisée, sous une horloge de cristal qui lui annonçait qu'il lui restait vingt et une heures pour réussir. Son errance durait depuis des heures sans qu'elle soit plus avancée. Elle avait tenté de dresser une carte sur un papier heureusement oublié au fond de son sac, mais rien ne faisait sens. Certaines pièces étaient dotées de fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, une lande pourpre sous deux soleils d'un blanc pâle. Elle avait par trois fois tourné à droite, mais après chaque tournant, les deux soleils se trouvaient exactement à la même place, comme s'il n'y avait ni est, ni ouest, ni nord, ni sud. Quand à son plan, il faisait se chevaucher des pièces de tailles et de formes différentes sur un même niveau. Si elle faisait demi tour, les pièces n'avaient pas changées. C'était comme si chaque pièce occupait sa propre dimension sans se soucier de toute logique architecturale. Dégoûtée, Sarah finit par jeter son stylo.

Elle mourrait de soif mais n'osait pas sortir sa bouteille. Celle-ci était plus qu'à moitié vide et Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Proserpine et sa grenade, et à une pêche. Manger ou boire quelque chose d'ici pouvait être mortel, ou pire. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque. La soif, la faim, c'étaient des problèmes surmontables.

La fatigue... C'était autre chose. Sarah était épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait mal dormi la nuit précédente et le manque de sommeil commençait à peser sur ses épaules. Les douleurs aux pieds et aux mains qu'elle avait gagné dans le marécage et sur la corde n'aidaient pas. Elle rêvait de pouvoir dormir, même cinq minutes. Cinq minutes, ce ne pouvait pas être si dangereux.

Elle ferma les yeux mais se reprit immédiatement et se força à reprendre son exploration. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, sous aucun prétexte. Sa faiblesse était inacceptable. Sarah se redressa.

Le couloir qu'elle choisit de prendre était sombre et peu engageant, mais elle avait déjà exploré les deux autres passages qui partaient de la pièce où elle se tenait. Avec précaution, elle s'y engagea. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait rencontré aucun habitant du château. Cela la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Il y avait forcément des pièges qui l'attendaient.

Elle se demandait juste par quel miracle elle n'en avait encore déclenché aucun.

Des pleurs d'enfants retentirent, tout près. Sarah se figea un instant avant de se précipiter. C'était Toby qui avait besoin d'elle. Courant toujours, elle ouvrit à la volée la porte devant elle tout en cherchant frénétiquement son frère des yeux. Elle s'avança, et il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de regarder à ses pieds avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle tomba en hurlant de terreur, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit.

Quand elle heurta une surface d'eau dans un grand fracas, elle perdit brièvement connaissance. L'eau qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons et le froid glacial de l'eau la ramenèrent toutefois bientôt à elle et Sarah nagea jusqu'à la surface. Tout en crachant une partie de l'eau qu'elle avait accidentellement avalé, Sarah nagea dans l'obscurité, en priant de trouver l'extrémité de ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un lac avant d'avoir trop froid pour faire un geste de plus. Chacune de ses brasses déclenchait un écho au loin. Le lac était très grand, et le plafond très haut.

Enfin, Sarah atteignit le rivage de ce lac souterrain et trouva sous ses pieds une plage de gravier. Elle s'éloigna de l'eau, juste assez pour se sentir en sécurité et se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

Une douce musique réveilla la jeune fille. Interloquée, elle ouvrit les yeux. S'attendant à se trouver dans l'obscurité et sur un lit de galet, elle fut toute surprise de se découvrir dans des draps de soie. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements, mais ils étaient secs et elle aurait juré que sa manche gauche, intacte, avait été déchirée quelques heures plus tôt. Son sac était posé au pied du lit. Tout en se redressant, elle porta une main à son front qui la lançait violemment. On l'avait bandé. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était blessée.

Un rideau de perles se souleva en un doux tintement. Sarah se retourna pour voir entrer une dizaine de jeunes filles souriantes vêtues de splendides robes de soie. Sa méfiance fut immédiate. Les jeunes filles étaient trop souriantes pour êtres honnêtes. Quand elle les regardait sous le bon angle, il était évident qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines et leurs sourires se changeaient en rictus.

Croyaient-ils pouvoir la séduire quand le roi des Gobelins n'y était pas parvenu ?

Pour donner le change, Sarah leur sourit à son tour et se leva pour leur rendre leur révérence. Les jeunes filles s'extasièrent bruyamment tout en échangeant des regards satisfaits. Elles lui caressèrent le visage et lui adressèrent des mots de réconforts. Il était possible de se laisser prendre à un piège aussi grossier. La Sarah de quinze ans se serait laissée séduire par ces visages réconfortants, soulagée de trouver de la compassion et de la gentillesse loin de ses ennemis. Toutefois, Sarah était adulte désormais et avertie. Elle se laissa observer et réconforter et fit mine de suivre les jeunes filles quand elles l'invitèrent à choisir une robe parmi des dizaines toutes plus belles et moins pratiques les unes que les autres. Dès qu'elles commencèrent à sortirent ces robes, Sarah saisit sa chance, s'empara de son sac et se précipita vers la porte.

Elle n'alla pas loin. Des mains griffues, couvertes d'écailles, s'emparèrent d'elle et la tirèrent en arrière. Sarah s'accrocha désespérément à son sac et tenta de s'arracher à leur emprise, en vain. L'une des filles, aux traits désormais odieusement serpentesques, la saisit par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Une autre lui ouvrit de force la bouche et lui fit avaler quelque chose de gluant et amer. Sarah essaya de recracher, mais elles ne lâchèrent sa tête que lorsqu'elles furent sûre que Sarah avait bien ingéré ce qu'elles lui avaient fait prendre et qu'elle ne vomirait pas. Satisfaites, elle la libérèrent et Sarah tomba au sol, nauséeuse. Autour d'elle, les murs tremblaient et les couleurs semblaient se fondre les unes dans les autres. Une main s'empara de son visage et le redressa pour le contempler tout en prenant soin de tracer deux profonds sillons sur ses joues avec ses griffes. Sarah était incapable de distinguer ses traits.

-Fort commune, même pour une mortelle, murmura une voix de femme avec déception. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus exceptionnel. Ton nom ?

-Sarah, répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse, à moitié consciente qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Et qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle était Sarah, mais elle ne savait rien d'autre sur elle-même. Pourtant, elle aurait du le savoir. Il était évident qu'elle était là pour une raison précise. Seulement, celle-ci lui échappait pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, d'urgent, que l'heure tournait et qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir réussir si elle ne se rappelait même pas de ce qu'elle devait faire. La panique l'envahit, lui coupant le souffle et Sarah pleura. Une main se posa sur son dos et commença à la caresser tout en chantonnant pour l'apaiser et l'aida à se relever.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux partir d'ici si tu veux. Tu as juste à te retrouver toi même.

Elle fut poussée dans une nouvelle pièce où la lumière était si forte que Sarah du fermer les yeux. Un éclat de rire mauvais retentit et le bruit d'une porte qu'on ferme, puis elle resta seule. Peu à peu, sa nausée s'estompa et le monde cessa de tourner. Regardant autour d'elle, Sarah réalisa qu'elle se tenait au centre d'une pièce en quinconce dont chaque mur était couvert de dizaines de miroirs de taille humaine. Elle s'y vit refléter dans chacun. Du moins, elle imaginait que c'était elle car les reflets imitaient ses gestes. Pourtant, elle ne se reconnaissait dans aucun d'entre eux et tous étaient différents les uns des autres. Certaines des Sarah étaient adultes, d'autres enfants, quelques unes des vieilles femmes. Toutes lui renvoyaient son regard effrayé.

-Une seule est moi, c'est cela ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

Avec hésitation, Sarah s'avança vers un miroir. Son visage ridé lui adressa un sourire incertain mais rassurant. Elle ne se sentait pas vieille, mais peut être qu'elle l'était. Le fardeau qu'elle sentait sur ses épaules pouvait être celui des ans. Non, cette Sarah avait l'air heureuse et elle n'avait pas l'impression de l'être. Ce n'était pas elle.

-Tu en es sûre ?

Elle l'était. Presque. Tout comme elle était quasiment certaine de ne pas être une des Sarah enfants, celle au sourire heureux avec sa robe à dentelle rose, ni celle qui pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ni celle au jean troué et au regard insolent.

-Serait-tu celle là alors ?

Un miroir se mit à briller plus que les autres. La Sarah du miroir avait quinze ans et portait une robe de bal blanche magnifique. Elle était belle comme Sarah avait toujours rêvé de l'être, pas comme certains autres reflets. C'était la Sarah qu'elle voulait être, belle, attirant la lumière sur elle comme une flamme. Sarah s'en approcha hypnotisée, admirant sa mine fière, sa chevelure parfaite et la façon dont les joyaux cascadaient dans ses cheveux. Elle était si proche du reflet que son souffle se déposait dessus. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que la Sarah du miroir avait le regard si vide qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu être morte. Révulsée, elle s'en détourna et fixa le mur opposé. Un rire accompagna son geste.

-Il est temps de choisir.

La menace était clairement audible dans la voix qui surgissait de tous les côtés et semblait rebondir sur les miroirs. Sarah pris une profonde inspiration et posa la main sur un miroir où son reflet, vêtu d'une costume sévère et les bras chargés de livres, lui adressait un sourire satisfait. Aussitôt, le miroir se désintégra en poussière, révélant un couloir dans lequel Sarah se précipita. Elle courut jusqu'à une porte, l'ouvrit et se trouva à nouveaux dans la salle aux miroirs.

-Mauvais choix.

Ces mots, la voix les répéta encore et encore tandis que Sarah se reconnaissait à tort dans une jeune fille effrayée, une femme d'âge mûr dans une robe noire, une jeune femme échevelée aux yeux trahissant la folie et des dizaines d'autres. À chaque mauvais choix, elle aboutissait encore et encore dans la même pièce, sauf que les miroirs, les choix se multipliaient, la salle devenant immense et lui renvoyant son image à l'infinie, toujours déformée et jamais juste.

Sarah finit par se figer au centre de la pièce, cherchant désespérément un signe lui indiquant qui elle était parmi les centaines de reflets qui la jaugeaient en affichant un ennui sarcastique. Elle devait être là, quelque part. Il le fallait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut alors un reflet différent des autres. Elle se tourna, encore et encore, mais quoi qu'elle fasse, l'étrange reflet restait toujours à la périphérie de sa vision, comme si on voulait délibérément l'empêcher de le voir. Sarah se força à cesser de le chercher et fixa délibérément du regard un autre reflet, prit au hasard. En gardant le regard dans cette direction, sans fixer un détail du reflet en particulier, elle pouvait entrapercevoir celui qui l'intéressait. Il lui fallut lutter pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il avait d'anormal.

Elle n'était pas seule sur ce reflet.

Il y a avait une deuxième ombre derrière elle, grande et sombre, qui semblait l'envelopper ou l'étreindre. En le regardant ainsi, Sarah ne pouvait distinguer son visage, et n'aurait su si le geste était tendre ou menaçant. Ce pouvait être un piège. C'en était probablement un. Pourtant, si on cherchait à faire en sorte qu'elle ne le remarque pas, c'était peut être autre chose. Un indice. Elle respira un grand coup, certaine qu'on ne lui laisserait pas une autre chance. Elle se mit à courir, tordant le cou pour ne pas lâcher des yeux le premier miroir. À la dernière seconde, elle heurta celui qu'elle avait choisi et son reflet et celui de Jareth explosèrent en millions d'éclats de verre.

Non, voulut-elle crier, ce n'est pas moi, il ne fait pas partie de moi. Persuadée qu'elle s'était trompée, elle continua à courir cependant, certaine d'aboutir à nouveau dans la pièce aux miroirs. Réalisant que le couloir continuait encore et encore, qu'elle souvenait de Jareth et de Toby, du labyrinthe et d'elle même, elle réalisa qu'elle avait gagné cette épreuve. Exténuée et confuse, Sarah cessa de courir, se laissa glisser à terre et s'endormit presque immédiatement.


	3. La lande

**Chapitre 3**

Une main la secoua sans ménagement et la réveilla.

-Mon deuxième conseil, si tu veux l'entendre, se moqua le roi des Gobelins, c'est de ne jamais s'endormir dans ce genre d'endroit sans quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi.

Se redressant piteusement pour s'asseoir, Sarah lança un regard courroucé à son guide. Elle était moulue, assoiffée, affamée et blessée, tout cela parce qu'il l'avait abandonné. Nul besoin de miroir pour qu'elle réalise le spectacle pitoyable qu'elle devait offrir. Ses bras étaient couverts de coupures causées par la destruction du miroir et sa chemise était désormais plus rouge que blanche. Quand à lui, pendant qu'elle était malmenée par le château et ses habitants, il avait trouvé le temps de se changer. Il était désormais vêtu d'un cuir sombre qui renforçait encore la pâleur de son visage. Il devait se trouver l'air très romantique ainsi mais Sarah était trop offusquée pour se laisser émouvoir par ses faux airs de héros.

-Et où donc étiez-vous pendant ce temps ? Je ne serais pas si fatiguée si je n'avais pas du me sortir seule de ces pièges infâmes. C'est vrai, j'aurai du m'en douter. Notre précédente rencontre m'avait bien fait réaliser que vous étiez un lâche.

Il pinça les lèvres et leva une main comme pour la souffleter mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

-Prends garde Sarah ou...

-Ou je risque de vexer votre pauvre petit ego ? Il devra bien s'en remettre. Ou alors vous m'abandonnerez ? Je croyais que c'était déjà fait.

Il ne répliqua pas mais se pencha et la força assez brutalement à se retourner pour fouiller dans son sac et lui tendre son paquet de gâteaux. Sans cesser de le foudroyer du regard, Sarah céda à son bon sens et entrepris de se remplir l'estomac. L'eau du lac avait heureusement épargné la boite de métal et les biscuits étaient restés secs. Dès la première bouchée, elle se sentit mieux, quoique toujours en colère. Jareth tendis une main vers elle et Sarah tâcha de reculer pour l'éviter, mais le mur arrêta sa tentative. Refusant d'écouter ses protestations, il défit son bandage à la tête et ausculta sa blessure.

-J'étais obligé de te quitter Sarah, murmura-t-il avec tendresse. Même avec un guide, il est traditionnel que l'humain ou l'humaine qui s'aventure dans le Sous Monde soit un temps abandonné pour être testé. Mieux valait que ce soit maintenant, au début de ton aventure.

-J'ai failli me perdre moi-même, rétorqua Sarah.

Il ne lui disait pas tout, elle en était certaine. Néanmoins, elle avait un peu perdue de sa rancœur. Jareth s'en aperçut et sourit tout en refaisant son bandage à l'aide d'une écharpe de soie qu'il avait fait apparaître de nulle part.

-Comme si une jeune femme de ta tempe pouvait te faire oublier qui elle était. Quel indice t'a rendu tes esprits ?

Il était hors de question qu'elle réponde à cette question mais Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Heureusement pour elle, le roi des Gobelins était trop occupé à bander son bras.

-Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ?, demanda-t-elle pour détourner l'attention et par curiosité.

-Ici et là, répondit-il nonchalamment. J'ai trouvé quelques informations utiles au passage, notamment une confirmation concernant l'identité de ceux qui détiennent ton frère. Il faudra être prudente Sarah. Ceux-là ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, même pour moi.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique à Sarah. Elle voulut se redresser mais la poigne de fer de Jareth l'en empêcha.

-Je dois encore m'occuper de ton autre bras, lui reprocha-t-il. L'heure tourne, mais tu n'aimerais pas que Toby te voit dans cet état.

-Ne vous avisez pas d'utiliser Toby contre moi ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit après ce que vous avez voulu lui faire.

-Très chère Sarah, tout le monde l'utilise contre toi, tes parents y compris. Il suffit qu'on le mentionne pour que tu accoures, prête à te battre ou te vendre. C'en est limite ennuyeux. Redondant, même. Je m'étonnes que tu arrives encore à me divertir.

Sarah cru entendre de la jalousie percer dans sa voix et se retint pour ne pas lui rire au nez. Il la traitait régulièrement d'enfant, mais c'était lui dont le comportement était infantile. Comment il pouvait espérer se faire apprécier de Sarah après ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille, c'était là le plus grand mystère du Sous Monde.

-Je crois avoir compris le message mais je ne vais pas changer de disque pour vous plaire. C'est tout en bas de la liste de mes priorités. Vous avez réussi à voir Toby ? Il va bien ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, pas plus que du lieu où il est détenu. Ses ravisseurs me sont par contre plus familiers et je les ai reconnus à la nature de leurs tours et en voyant quelles créatures sont à leur service. On les nomme ceux de la Lande, car tel est leur domaine.

Sarah éplucha toutes ses connaissances du folklore britannique et européen, puis américain, en vain. Le nom ne lui disait rien, tout comme elle n'avait jamais rencontré jusqu'ici celui de Jareth dans un livre. Les titres de roi des Gobelins et de maître du Labyrinthe n'étaient, eux, mentionnés dans quelques mythes obscurs. Sarah réalisa à quel point elle s'était leurré en attendant une quelconque aide de la littérature ou du folklore. Jareth semblait vraiment être sa seule chance de récupérer Toby. Jareth, et les leçons qu'elle avait apprises ici et dans le labyrinthe.

Quelle ironie. Pendant des années, elle avait craint que son bref séjour chez les gobelins n'ait inconsciemment traumatisé son frère, aujourd'hui elle en était presque certaine et pourtant elle comptait sur le responsable pour l'aider. Elle le ferait payer un jour et exigerait qu'il aide Toby, mais c'était une bataille qu'elle disputerait une fois son frère en sécurité.

-Le titre ne me dit rien, avoua-t-elle. Ils ont un autre nom ?

-Bien sûr, mais je ne le connais pas.

-Ils dominent cet endroit, non ?, s'étonna Sarah. J'aurais cru que vous connaissiez les autres souverains comme vous. Ou alors vous n'êtes pas d'assez haut rang pour cela ?

Son persiflage lui valut un regard courroucé.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, petite idiote. Tu n'en sais pas assez pour te défendre ici, encore moins pour te moquer. En ces lieux, les noms sont dangereux à prononcer. Celui qui utilise un nom peut se retrouver asservi par son propriétaire.

-Vous prononcez mon nom tout le temps.

Son regard se fit lointain tandis qu'il haussait les épaules et se relevait.

-Je suis déjà sous ton charme, répondit-il avec fatalisme. Le prononcer cent fois de plus n'y changera rien.

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans cet aveu que Sarah en eut quelques secondes le souffle coupé et la gorge nouée. À cet instant, il lui faisait presque pitié, mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement. Elle se redressa à son tour et ajusta son sac sur ses épaules.

-Vous ne gagnerez rien en disant des choses pareilles.

-Qui te dit que je cherche quelque chose à gagner ?

Toute leur histoire commune, d'une part, voulut lui répondre Sarah. Doutant cependant de faire entendre raison à un homme qui pensait que promettre de devenir son esclave à une femme si elle lui appartenait corps et âme était un acte d'amour, elle préféra reprendre en silence son exploration. Jareth ne se formalisa pas de son impolitesse et la suivit en chantonnant un air qui invitait à la danse. Sarah refusa de se laisser séduire par cet air. Elle avait autre chose à faire.

Pendant que Jareth la soignait un peu plus tôt, la jeune fille avait observé avec attention le corridor où ils se trouvaient. Elle était sûre d'être passée par là, de reconnaître le tapis au sol avec ses motifs fanés et sa brûlure près de la porte. Pourtant, quand elle passa celle-ci, la pièce où ils pénétrèrent lui était inconnue. C'était une sorte de salon de musique avec une harpe d'argent qui trônait au centre. De grandes fenêtres donnait vue sur la même lande et les mêmes soleils que des heures plus tôt. Si elle était passée par là, elle s'en serait souvenu.

-Ceux de la Lande, s'il faut les appeler ainsi, ce sont aussi des amateurs de labyrinthes ?

Les yeux de Jareth pétillèrent.

-Non. Il n'y a qu'un seul vrai labyrinthe dans le Sous Monde et tu connais son maître légitime.

-Alors ceci n'est pas un labyrinthe ?

Le sourire de Jareth s'élargit, mais ce fut sa seule réponse. Sarah n'avait pas besoin de plus et elle se mit à réfléchir. Si ce n'était pas un labyrinthe, c'était autre chose et il devait y avoir un indice. On cherchait à la ralentir, à lui faire perdre du temps. Sarah s'approcha des tapisseries mais rien n'y indiquait une porte de sortie. Quand au paysage visible par la fenêtre, c'était toujours le même. Pendant des heures, Sarah avait parcourut trois étages du château et toujours contemplé l'exacte même vue, du plus haut comme un plus bas étage. Et si ce château avait une multitude de fenêtres, il n'avait ni portes, ni balcons.

-Ce n'est pas un labyrinthe, c'est une illusion.

Sûre d'elle même, Sarah s'avança vers la fenêtre et la traversa sans rencontrer de résistance, juste un miroitement et une sensation de froid glacial. Elle se retrouva les deux pieds sur la lande pourpre, les deux soleils pâles sur sa droite. C'était un soulagement. Même si elle était sûre d'avoir raison, la vue aurait pu être une autre illusion. Elle aurait pu se tenir sur le bord d'une falaise.

-Bien joué, approuva chaudement Jareth.

Cette fois, elle lui rendit son sourire.

L'air était frais et doux, loin de l'atmosphère viciée du labyrinthe et du château. Sarah ne s'en réjouit pas cependant. C'était juste une autre forme de séduction pour l'inciter à relâcher sa prudence. La séduction, le mensonge et la violence, c'étaient bien les seules choses qu'avaient à offrir ces mondes. Le souvenir de Hoggle, Ludo et sir Didymus s'imposa à Sarah et elle eut honte de cette pensée. Il y avait aussi des choses et des gens dignes d'amour dans le Sous Monde, quand on regardait attentivement sous la surface.

-Oui, bien joué, intervint une voix nasillarde.

Derrière Sarah et Jareth, il y avait une falaise d'où des lianes tombaient entre deux cascades d'eau sale et loin au dessus d'eux, Sarah pouvait distinguer les arbres morts du marécage. Elle s'était tenue là tout ce temps. Peut être que si le roi des Gobelins s'était absenté si longtemps, c'était parce qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour pénétrer dans l'illusion où s'était fait prendre Sarah. Auquel cas, elle l'avait sévèrement jugé.

À l'une des lianes, s'accrochait un être plus laid encore que les gobelins de Jareth, famélique et couvert de pustules. Il leur adressa un sourire mauvais.

-Oui, bien joué. Très bien joué. Trop bien joué, peut être.

D'un geste vif, Jareth attrapa la créature et la mis à terre avant de presser son pied contre son thorax.

-Tu as visiblement un message à faire passer, lutin. Fais-le, et épargne nous ta présence.

Le lutin se recroquevilla sous le regard menaçant du roi des Gobelins et leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

-Promis, promis. Mes seigneurs vous félicitent de votre avancée et vous rappellent qu'il vous reste encore sept heures pour trouver l'enfant.

Sarah retint un juron. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que sa chute dans le lac et son endormissement lui avaient fait perdre tant de temps. Jareth relâcha le lutin.

-Le message est bien reçu. Salut tes maîtres de ma part et va-t-en, pernicieuse créature.

-Prends garde, répondit fielleusement celle-ci. On a les moyens de te faire perdre de ta superbe, seigneur de pas grand chose.

Jareth voulu l'empoigner à nouveau, mais le lutin avait déjà sauté si haut qu'il était hors d'atteinte. Sarah lança un regard inquisiteur à son guide, mais son visage était totalement fermé. Il continua longtemps à chercher le lutin du regard puis se détourna de la falaise. Se tournant vers Sarah, il lui adressa une révérence qui était clairement une invitation à reprendre leur route sans poser de questions. Sarah obéit à ce qui était presque un ordre. Elle n'allait pas perdre une seule seconde à essayer de tirer les vers du nez au roi des Gobelins. Elle aurait tout le temps en chemin.

-J'imagine que c'est un bon signe qu'ils commencent à nous dépêcher des messages, commenta-t-elle néanmoins tout en se mettant en route. Cela veut dire qu'on commence à se rapprocher de leur repaire. Puisque l'illusion est leur domaine de prédilection, j'imagine qu'il faut chercher celles qui se cachent dans ce paysage. Les illusions doivent cacher des pièges mais aussi, avec un peu de chance, leur repaire.

Jareth resta une nouvelle fois totalement silencieux. Sarah commençait à craindre de ce que cela présageait pour la suite.

Visiblement, elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, Sarah découvrit toute seule trois illusions et tomba accidentellement dans deux autres. Jareth ne la suivit que la moitié du temps. Seule, Sarah dut réaliser que même dans une illusion, les griffes, dents et serres laissaient de cruelles marques qui subsistaient même après son évasion. Même quand, par hasard ou intention, le roi des Gobelins la suivait, il ne lui proposait ni aide, ni conseil.

-Tu as besoin d'apprendre à te défendre seule Sarah, déclara-t-il quand elle lui en fit le reproche. Tu aurais tord de te reposer entièrement sur moi.

-Vous aviez promis de m'aider, cracha Sarah. Pour ce que j'en vois, pour l'instant je me débrouillerais tout aussi bien sans vous puisque vous ne faites rien.

Il sourit d'une manière indéchiffrable avant de se rembrunir et de regarder l'horizon avec lassitude. Cette vision coupa étrangement le souffle à Sarah et la força à prendre le temps de réfléchir. Aussitôt, elle eut envie de se donner des claques. Lors de sa visite du labyrinthe, elle était tellement fixée sur la libération de Toby qu'elle n'avait pas vu que Hoggle souffrait en silence à cause du chantage de Jareth. Depuis quelques heures, ce dernier adoptait le même comportement. Il se fermait et son silence cachait quelque chose que ne voyait pas Sarah par ignorance des règles de ce monde.

Sa ferme décision de mépriser Jareth jouait également dans le manque de clairvoyance de Sarah. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle avait écouté ses conseils mais ignoré tout le reste. Il lui avait dit et redit que Toby et elle n'étaient qu'un moyen de l'atteindre lui. Sarah ne s'était jamais demandée sérieusement s'il était en danger en mettant les pieds en ces lieux. Selon ses dires, Toby avait été enlevé pour qu'elle vienne à sa suite et reste prisonnière, prouvant la supériorité de ceux de la lande. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas compté sur le fait qu'il décide de venir s'occuper du problème, avec ou sans elle. Au minimum, ce devait être un risque politique. Pour ce qu'en savait Sarah, cela pouvait même dégénérer en guerre ouverte entre les deux royaumes. Le risque devait être énorme si cet arrogant phénomène préférait se présenter en guide d'une simple humaine plutôt qu'en roi tout puissant.

Sarah avait le sentiment de toucher le cœur du problème. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient là, il devait avoir formulé un plan pour vaincre ses adversaires. Mais lié par les règles du Sous Monde, il devait être incapable de pouvoir le mettre en œuvre. S'il était le guide de Sarah, elle était son outil. Elle pouvait agir là où lui devait se contenter d'observer. Ils s'utilisaient l'un l'autre pour réussir. Elle voulait Toby, lui voulait rappeler publiquement sa puissance sans mettre en danger son royaume.

Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Cela voulait également dire que Sarah devait compter principalement sur son ingéniosité pour trouver un moyen d'affronter ceux de la lande. La première chose à faire, c'était d'en apprendre plus sur ces mystérieux personnages. Jareth ne pouvait rien lui dire, du moins, directement. Il lui avait peut être déjà donné quelques indices, mais il était clairement d'une humeur si massacrante qu'il ne voudrait rien lui dire pour le moment. Il y avait cependant un détail qu'avait remarqué Sarah. Jareth était incapable de résister à une occasion de lui montrer à quel point il en savait plus qu'elle. Il appréciait aussi quand elle se montrait futée. S'il refusait de lui parler, elle pouvait l'amadouer pour le rendre d'humeur plus bavarde. Sarah se sentait tout à fait capable de l'entraîner par des sentiers détournés à parler des forces et faiblesses de ses ego, après tout, était sa faiblesse.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas, remarqua-t-elle en prenant bien garde à ce que son ton reste neutre et ne trahisse rien de son intense curiosité. Vous avez dit que les noms avaient du pouvoir ici, qu'ils asservissaient celui qui les prononce. Dans ce cas, pourquoi cherchez vous à savoir celui de ceux de la lande ?

-Ils le gardent secret. Ne réfléchis-tu donc pas ?

-Cela je l'ai bien compris. Cependant... vos sujets connaissent votre nom n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu Hoggle le prononcer. Ne pourrait-on pas simplement faire parler un de leurs lutins ?

L'idée rendit à Jareth son sourire habituel, à la grande satisfaction de Sarah.

-Nous avons intérêt à ce que nos sujets et nos victimes prononcent nos noms, pour les mettre sous notre joug. Si tu avais répété mon nom après avoir entendu Hoggle le prononcer, tes chances de victoire auraient été encore plus faibles.

-Vous avez dit que prononcer mon nom...

Sans prévenir, Jareth la pris dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, coupant à nouveau le souffle à Sarah. Son odeur, la chaleur de son corps, tout cela la submergeait et la rendait incapable de lutter. Heureusement, il la lâcha rapidement et presque brutalement car Sarah n'aurait pas pu s'extraire de son étreinte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Les mains de Jareth, toujours posées sur ses épaules, tremblaient.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai depuis longtemps accepté ma défaite. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir sur toi Sarah car je te vois et je te veux comme mon égale. Et si tu acceptait de prononcer mon nom comme je prononce le tien...

Il s'interrompit et passa une de ses mains sur son front. Ses yeux étaient presque hagards. Quand ils se posaient sur elle, il la regardait comme on contemple ou une vision dans un rêve ou une statue sur son piédestal. Sarah ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'on puisse la regarder ainsi.

-Je serais vôtre, réussit-elle à finir pour lui, la gorge sèche.

Il cligna des yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve et émit un rire douloureux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah, je sais que tu es trop fière pour ramper à mes pieds comme je le fais aux tiens. Pour en revenir aux noms, si ceux de mon rang les cachent et s'arrangent avec des sortilèges pour que leurs gens ne puissent les prononcer en présence d'ennemis c'est que nous ne sommes pas comme ces êtres inférieurs. S'ils prononçaient le tien, ils t'asserviraient, à moins que tu ne reste persuadée d'être notre égale et que nul ici n'a de pouvoir sur toi.

-J'ai été capturée un moment. Ils m'ont demandé mon nom et je leur ai donné mais ils ne l'ont pas prononcé.

-Alors c'est qu'ils s'inquiètent de ta puissance. Un bon point en ta faveur. Par ailleurs, si je connaissais le vrai nom de ceux de la lande, je pourrais tenter de les asservir. Si le mien était prononcé sur ces terres... Je te laisse deviner ce qu'ils pourraient me faire.

Sarah se retourna pour qu'il ne la voit pas blêmir. Lorsque Jareth avait disparu, la toute première fois, après sa sortie du marécage, elle était à peut près sûre de l'avoir appelé par son nom. Jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait fait, même en se promettant à lui. La plupart du temps, elle ne savait pas si elle le méprisait, le haïssait ou autre chose encore, mais elle espérait maintenant que personne ne l'avait entendu l'appeler.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de le lui dire, de s'excuser et de plaider l'ignorance. Elle n'en fit rien. Ses regrets étaient réels, tout comme son inquiétude, mais Sarah avait encore besoin du roi des Gobelins et de ses connaissances. Il n'était pas question de se l'aliéner maintenant ou de causer son repli. Consciente de ne pouvoir ouvrir la bouche sans se trahir, elle repris sa marche. La conversation était loin d'avoir pris le tour qu'elle avait souhaité ou espéré.

Perdue dans sa songerie, elle mit une minute à réaliser qu'elle n'entendait pas derrière elle le bruit caractéristique des bottes de Jareth et elle se retourna pour l'apostropher. Accroupi, il avait posé une main sur le sol et, la tête inclinée, écoutait attentivement. Curieuse et inquiète, Sarah le rejoignit et l'imita. Elle n'entendit rien.

-J'aurais juré entendre une illusion se déplacer au loin. Ce pourrait être l'endroit où ils détiennent ton frère qu'ils déplacent car ils trouvent que tu avances trop vite.

-Alors dépêchons nous, décida Sarah en bondissant sur ses pieds. L'heure tourne.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa aussi, plus laborieusement que s'y attendait Sarah. Le roi des Gobelins était plus pâle d'heure en heure et favorisait sa jambe gauche chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Elle allait lui en faire la remarque et lui demander d'où venait le son qu'il pensait avoir entendu, tout en cherchant des yeux à l'horizon. Elle avait déjà trouvé une illusion en remarquant un glissement étrange de lumière sur un élément de la lande. Elle pouvait donc en trouver une autre.

Derrière elle, Jareth poussa un cri d'avertissement. Sarah se retourna, aux aguets, mais repéra trop tard le miroitement dans l'air, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle eut le réflexe de se baisser, mais trop tard. La patte griffue qui surgit de l'illusion où elle s'était cachée l'aurait décapitée, sans l'intervention de Jareth. Il sauta et son élan lui permis de la faire basculer. Sarah roula au sol, éclaboussée de sang. Paniquée, elle plaqua sa main gauche sur son épaule pour empêcher le sang de couler. Elle avait besoin de soins et de bandages. Elle n'avait pas pensé à en prendre, le labyrinthe n'avait pas été comme ça.

Réalisant qu'elle allait mourir si elle ne se reprenait pas, Sarah se força à se redresser et écarquilla les yeux. La chose qui l'avait attaqué était bien plus terrifiante que tout ce que Sarah avait pu croiser jusque là, immense, trapue, couverte de griffes, de crocs et de cornes. Il leva à nouveau sa patte et attaque à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sarah trébucha en voulant l'éviter. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas affronter cette chose.

Jareth se plaça sur le chemin du monstre, sa canne levée soudain changée en épée. L'acier trancha sans effort la chair et la bête hurla sa douleur tandis que Jareth riait à gorge déployée. Roulant sur le sol pour passer sous la queue de la bête, il repassa à l'attaque, profitant de la surprise de la créature pour s'attaquer à son tendon gauche. Il le rata de peu et la bête, avertie, répliqua vicieusement d'un violent coup de queue qui étourdit Jareth. Le roi des Gobelins tomba au sol sur le dos. Secouant la tête, il tenta de se relever mais sa jambe gauche céda sous son poids et il retomba au sol. La créature en profita pour écraser de sa lourde patte la main de Jareth. Sarah faillit vomir en entendant distinctement des os se briser. Celui-ci ne hurla pas mais blêmit et lâcha son épée.

Une dizaine de lutins efflanqués en profitèrent pour sauter à leur tour hors de l'illusion et frapper Jareth resté à terre. Il était loin d'être vaincu cependant. De son autre main, il saisit son épée à terre et en transperça trois lutins d'un unique geste vif. Les survivants s'éparpillèrent en poussant des cris d'orfraies avant de tourner leurs regards mauvais vers Sarah. Elle se figea, certaine de sa mort prochaine. Elle ne savait pas se battre, était trop terrorisée pour bouger ou essayer de leur arracher une arme.

-Ne vous avisez pas de la toucher, gronda Jareth, sans parvenir à se dégager malgré un effort désespéré au prix d'un nouveau craquement terrifiant.

Un des lutins grimpa sur le dos du monstre. C'était le même qu'ils avaient déjà croisé.

-Ou sinon quoi, rien de rien du tout ?

-Ne t'avise pas de me menacer avorton. J'ai fini de jouer.

-Tu as raison, fini de jouer. Tu nous as assez fait perdre de temps et tu n'as que trop triché et violé les règles. Puisque tu n'as pas compris le premier avertissement, mon maître te salue.

Le lutin frappa le dos du monstre d'un pied chaussé d'une pointe de métal. Répondant à l'ordre implicite, le monstre leva une nouvelle fois sa queue et planta le gigantesque dard qui en formait la pointe dans l'épaule de Jareth. Cette fois, le roi des Gobelins hurla et lâcha à nouveau son épée. Les lutins éclatèrent de rire tandis que le monstre tournait son dard dans la plaie avec délectation.

-Arrêtez !, hurla Sarah.

Les lutins et le monstre tournèrent leur attention vers elle et lui montrèrent leurs crocs. Sarah refusa de se laisser intimider. Elle était incapable de se battre, mais c'était avec ses mots qu'elle avait vaincu Jareth. Elle devait juste accaparer leur attention pour donner à Jareth le temps de se reprendre.

-Est-ce ainsi que vous traitez les souverains étrangers ?

Un concert de rire lui répondit. Même le monstre émit un son guttural qui montrait son amusement.

-Souverain, celui-là ne l'est plus guère, commenta le chef des lutins. Tout le monde sait que le contrôle de son royaume lui échappe depuis des années.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne t'as pas dit ? Oh c'est trop drôle, ce roi de pacotille a tenté de te fait croire qu'il est puissant ? Il n'est plus rien, tout le monde le sait. Il est la risée de tous les royaumes, une proie tout juste bonne à abattre. La seule question, c'est de savoir qui aura la joie de l'achever et qui se partagera ses oripeaux.

Du haut de son perchoir, le lutin cracha au visage de Jareth, toujours à terre. Ses camarades l'imitèrent tout en poussant des cris d'animaux, sans se soucier de ses menaces inarticulées et de ses regards incendiaires.

-Il n'est plus rien, poursuivit le lutin. Seule, tu n'as aucune chance. Tu n'es arrivée si loin que parce que cet animal s'est laissé asservir par tes sourires n'est-ce pas ? Risible, l'un des plus terribles de nos souverains, réduit à l'état de chien de manchon. Dommage pour lui. Les règles lui interdisaient de t'aider, il n'a qu'à s'en plaindre à lui-même. S'il avait moins bavé à tes pieds, il s'en serait peut être sortit vivant avec les miettes de sa dignité.

Le monstre leva enfin son pied de la main de Jareth sur un nouveau coup d'éperon du lutin. Le roi des Gobelins tâcha de se relever, tremblant. Il n'en eut pas le temps. En hurlant de rage, le monstre frappa du pied au sol, juste à côté de Jareth. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il visait. Le coup violent fit trembler la terre qui s'ouvrit et avala le roi des Gobelins.

Sans hésiter, Sarah courut, glissa sur le sol pour ramasser son épée et plongea à sa suite. La terre les ensevelit tous les deux.

Leur chute fut brève, mais brutale. Sarah eut l'impression qu'une demi tonne de terre s'abattait sur elle puis, tout s'arrêta. Sarah recracha la terre avalée pendant sa chute et rampa pour s'extraire de la masse de terre, priant pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle avalanche. La faible lueur du jour qui parvenait par le trou causé par le monstre fournissait juste assez de lumière pour lui permettre de distinguer un passage, ou du moins un espace creusé dans lequel elle pouvait se tenir accroupie sans craindre que le plafond ne s'effondre. Une fois qu'elle se fut assuré de ne rien avoir de cassé ou de foulé, Sarah sortit de son refuge pour se mettre en quête de Jareth.

Celui-ci avait eu moins de chance dans sa chute. Sarah ne distinguait de lui qu'une main sanguinolente et tordue, qui dépassait de sous l'amas de terre qui l'avait englouti. Elle fut surprise du froid de cette main. Chaque fois que Jareth l'avait touché, il lui avait semblé brûlant. À son grand soulagement, le pouls battait quoiqu'à peine. Sarah n'osait tirer sur cette main pour le dégager, ne voulant provoquer un nouvel effondrement ou aggraver son état. Rien que de voir cette main, elle avait envie de vomir.

Précautionneusement, elle dégagea l'avant bras puis l'épaule de Jareth. Du haut du monticule, des mottes de terre meule commencèrent à rouler et à ensevelir à nouveau le roi des Gobelins, toujours inanimé. Consciente du danger imminent, Sarah saisit à deux mains son bras au niveau de l'épaule et tira de toutes ses forces pour l'entraîner dans son refuge. Il était temps. La terre finit de s'écrouler, bloquant tout espoir de retraite. Sarah s'efforça de positiver. Désormais, il n'y avait plus à craindre d'être suivi par des lutins ayant voulu s'assurer de leur mort. Par contre, il était tout à fait possible qu'ils soient coincés dans un recoin sans issue avec une mort rapide et atroce dans les ténèbres comme seule issue.

Sarah s'interdit de paniquer. Avec quatre heures restantes pour réussir, elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le temps. Elle posa deux doigts sur le coup de Jareth. Le pouls qu'elle sentit faiblement la rassura brièvement mais cette inconscience prolongée restait inquiétante. Sous sa main, le front de Jareth était poisseux, de sang ou de sueur. Dans l'obscurité, impossible de le dire. Sarah défit le tissu de soie dont il avait enrobé sa blessure à la ête et, à tâton, elle pansa à son tour son épaule. Heureusement, le tissu était assez long pour faire le tour de son torse et elle pu le nouer et glisser précautionneusement à l'intérieur sa main blessée.

-C'est bien lui de me laisser faire tout le travail, soupira Sarah avant de repenser au fait qu'il n'était blessé que pour avoir voulu la protéger.

Et elle l'avait traité de lâche. Elle même n'avait eu que la bravoure de sauter à sa suite. Sur le moment, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée d'essayer de désarmer un des lutins et de l'aider. Se souvenant de l'épée qu'elle avait ramassé avant de sauter, Sarah tâtonna pour la ramasser et la passa à sa ceinture. Enfin prête, elle saisit Jareth sous les épaules et tira.

Leur progression fut malaisée. Jareth était moins lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais tirer un homme inconscient tout en avançant, accroupi et à reculons, en tâchant de ne pas élargir ses plaies, était un sacré défi. Le tenir par les jambes aurait peut être été plus facile, mais le tunnel était trop étroit pour le retourner facilement. Au bout d'un moment, Sarah se mit à distinguer les contours du visage de Jareth. Quelque chose brillait faiblement derrière Sarah. Ragaillardie, elle empoigna plus fermement son compagnon et tira de plus belle.

Le paysage aboutissait dans une grotte dans laquelle on aurait pu faire tenir la chambre de Sarah. Les murs étaient tapissés de champignons qui diffusaient une douce lumière verte. Avec précaution, Sarah fit glisser le corps de Jareth sur la pente qui conduisait à la grotte. Elle dut le tenir par les pieds cette fois. Le ridicule de la situation l'aurait fait rire si les circonstances étaient moins dramatiques. Nul ne devait jamais savoir ce qui c'était passé. Si on apprenait qu'elle avait du retenir le roi des Gobelins par les pieds pour ne pas qu'il tombe comme un tas de chiffon au bas d'une pente, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette indignité.

-Avec ça, nous sommes quittes, murmura-t-elle en l'installant aussi confortablement que possible contre une paroi.

Un rapide regard lui permis de constater que l'inconscience de Jareth n'était pas liée à une blessure à la tête. La sueur collée à son visage et son teint maladif lui donnaient une figure de mourrait. Il lui restait un peu d'eau. Elle s'en servit pour éponger son front et rafraîchir ses tempes. Le contact de cette eau fraîche suffit à lui faire reprendre conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux en gémissant et fixa des yeux Sarah avec confusion.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Affreusement mal, avoua-t-il en essayant vainement de redresser sa tête. Mieux à l'idée d'être soigné par de si charmantes mains.

Le compliment était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Il suivait chaque geste de Sarah avec des yeux fébriles et son souffle s'apparentait plus à un râle. Il ne commenta même pas lorsque Sarah ouvrit son pourpoint et sa chemise pour observer sa blessure à l'épaule. Elle était moins grave et moins profonde que ne l'aurait cru Sarah mais infectée et presque purulente.

-Empoisonnée ?, demanda Jareth avant de poursuivre, déjà certain de la réponse. Évidemment. Ils auront voulu m'affaiblir.

-Il me semblait que c'était moi qui était visée.

Jareth repoussa l'intervention d'un geste et se redressa avec plus de succès.

-Je ne doute pas que ta mort ne les aurait pas attristé mais non, c'est moi qu'ils visaient en me poussant à la faute. Je n'avais pas le droit de te défendre, juste de te guider. Ils m'avaient déjà avertis deux fois. J'ai choisi de ne pas en tenir compte.

-Deux fois ?, s'exclama Sarah. À moins que vous ne comptiez cette embuscade comme un avertissement...

Son regard se porta alors vers la jambe droite de Jareth, réalisant qu'une flaque de sang s'élargissait doucement en dessous.

-Tu me connais Sarah, sourit-il avec un mélange de fierté et d'une inattendue auto-dérision. Je suis très mauvais joueur.

-Depuis combien de temps être vous blessé ? Depuis l'illusion du lac ? Celle avec les arbres qui cherchaient à m'avaler ? Le château ?

Son regard le trahi.

-Vous êtes blessé depuis des heures et vous n'en avez rien dit, lui reprocha-t-elle, le cœur soudain lourd.

Cent fois il aurait pu lui dire, pour réclamer de l'aide ou lui rappeler à quel point sa dette envers lui augmentait. Cent fois il s'en était abstenu. Il haussa une épaule tout en tâtant sa plaie pour en constater la gravité.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Sarah, je t'appartiens, constata-t-il d'un ton désabusé. Croyais tu que j'allais hésiter à risquer ma vie pour toi ?

Oui, elle l'avait cru. Elle l'avait traité de lâche, à de multiples reprises, alors même qu'il arborait la preuve du contraire. Ses grandes déclarations l'avaient laissé plus ou moins de glace : si une part d'elle même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée, l'autre y voyait surtout une froide machination. Elle ne lui avait fait confiance que pour servir ses propres intérêts. Elle finit par soupira et détourna les yeux de son visage fébrile et implorant.

-Pourquoi vous rendez vous aussi difficile à aimer qu'à haïr ? Vous dites vouloir que je vous aime mais la plupart du temps vous ne réussissez qu'à vous rendre détestable.

-Mais je ne fais que ça Sarah, essayer de me faire aimer de toi, et j'y suis parvenu puisque tu as juré de m'appartenir.

-Aimer et appartenir, ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Pour ta race, peut être. Pour moi et les miens, c'est la même chose. En matière d'amour, nous sommes incapable de comprendre ou d'accepter tout ce qui ne touche pas à l'absolu. Je suis déjà ton esclave, j'attends juste que tu sois la mienne en retour.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir aimer de cette façon, reconnut Sarah en détournant les yeux. Ni de le vouloir.

Il saisit sa main avec fièvre et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Je n'exigerai rien de toi, je ne te veux pas, je ne te veux plus ainsi, mais enfin, il faudra bien que tu me donnes quelque chose en retour. Cela ne te suffit-il pas que je m'écrase, faut-il que je rampe à tes pieds ? Ah, Sarah, Sarah, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ma race, tu fais preuve bien souvent de la même cruelle indifférence.

Sarah lui arracha sa main. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la blessait le plus, son désespoir ou cette terrible comparaison. Réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait de toute manière rien faire de plus pour ses blessures, elle se redressa pour examiner les parois de la grotte à la recherche d'une issue. Elle était déterminée à ignorer Jareth. Elle en était incapable.

-Même votre attirance envers moi est incompréhensible. Vous avez des siècles, des millénaires peut être d'expérience de plus que moi. Je ne comprend tout simplement pas ce que vous avez peu trouver à une fille de quinze ans et ce que vous trouvez dans une de vingt deux. Je vous ai battu, et je comprends que vous n'aimez pas vous avouer vaincu et que vous vouliez votre revanche, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai de remarquable.

-Le crois-tu vraiment ? Il est vrai que le seul prisme que tu as pour te découvrir, c'est le regard de ceux de ta race et vous êtes notoirement aveugles. Tu brilles Sarah, de potentiel, d'énergie, de vivacité, comme peu de personnes dans tous les mondes. Qu'ils te sous estiment tous, fées, lutins, gobelins, humains... Moi je vois la reine en toi. Je serais un fou de ne pas vouloir te posséder, que tu m'aies vaincu ou non. La vérité est là Sarah, et en voici une autre : tu me désires autant que je te veux. Pourquoi te refuser alors ?

Avant de lui répondre, Sarah prit le temps de le regarder vraiment, pour la première fois. Sa beauté sautait aux yeux, avec toute son étrangeté irréelle, captivante et terrifiante à la fois. Sarah l'avait remarqué dès la première fois, inconsciemment, et il avait fais l'objet de ses premiers émois d'adolescente. Il était tour à tour cruel, indifférent, passionné. S'il était humain, son caractère aurait fait fuir Sarah à toutes jambes, mais il ne l'était pas, humain. Quand elle le voyait, même ainsi effondré sur le sol et luttant contre le poison et la perte de sang, Sarah ne pouvait nier son désir de cet absolu sans compromissions ni concessions qu'il lui promettait.

Seulement...

Elle soupira et se retourna.

-Le temps presse et je doute qu'on nous laisse tranquille bien longtemps. Êtes-vous en état de repartir ?

-Implacable, commenta-t-il tout en se redressant.

Il était livide, sanguinolent et tremblait, mais il tenait debout. Plus que jamais, il avait l'air d'un roi. Sarah vint se placer à ses côtés pour le laisser s'appuyer sur son épaule et ils se mirent en marche. Jareth récupéra son épée et la changea d'un geste en un bâton d'où provenait une faible lumière qui leur permis d'avancer. Le passage que Sarah avait trouvé était à taille humaine. S'il ne l'avait pas été, Jareth n'aurait jamais eu la force de s'y traîner. Sarah y avançait sans mal et lui était si courbé à la douleur qu'il ne risquait pas non plus de se cogner au plafond pourtant plutôt bas. Leur progression était lente. Plus ils avançaient, plus Sarah sentait Jareth s'affaisser à ses côtés et lutter contre l'inconscience. Elle devait le garder éveiller.

-Bien sûr que je vous désire, avoua-t-elle et elle sentit toute son attention se focaliser sur elle. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je me donnerais à vous ou que j'accepterais de vous prendre à mes côtés.

-N'as tu donc aucun respect pour moi, à défaut d'affection ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Pas après ce que vous avez fait à Toby.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait que tu ne voulais que je lui fasse.

-J'ai déjà entendu ce discours, rétorqua Sarah qui sentait bouillir la colère qui grondait en elle depuis deux jours, mais vous mentez. Vous avez promis de me le rendre intact mais il ne l'est pas. Son esprit ne l'est pas.

Elle avait presque murmuré ces derniers mots mais Jareth l'entendit clairement. Elle le sentit ricaner et se redresser à ses côtés.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas. Que croyais-tu ?

Sarah le repoussa avec horreur et Jareth du s'appuyer sur la paroi. Sans cela, il serait tombé.

-Que lui avez vous fait ?

-Moi ? Rien, s'amusa Jareth avant que son rire ne se transforme en gémissement de douleur. Il allait devenir un gobelin, pourquoi lui aurais-je fait quoi que ce soit ?

-J'ai vu Toby avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il est différent. Changé.

Le regard que Jareth lui adressa trahissait son courroux, malgré la fièvre qui le submergeait.

-Je t'aurais cru plus futée que toutes ces paysannes et écervelées à qui j'ai généralement affaire. Qui sont les enfants que j'enlève à ton avis ?

-De malheureux enfants que vous arrachez à leur famille pour un instant d'étourderie et à qui vous n'offrez pas une once d'amour.

-Je n'ai jamais régné par l'amour, mais par la peur. C'est la seul façon de faire que conçoit ma race. Il n'y a que toi pour aimer un Hoggle. Quand aux raisons, tu confonds ton cas avec la généralité. Certes, il m'arrive de prendre des enfants braillards que leurs sœurs ou leurs mères vouent aux gémonies pour quelques secondes de silence. La plupart de mes gobelins ne sont pas dans ce cas. Ce sont les bouches en trop, les filles abandonnées parce que le père voulait un garçon, les enfants déjà condamnés par la guerre ou la maladie. Et puis il y a ceux comme ton frère, ces enfants qui regardent dans le vide, qui ne savent pas rire ou pleurer. Les rejetés, les anormaux, les simples d'esprits, ceux qui n'ont d'autre tort que d'être nés différents. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire ? Ceux-là en général, on ne me les donnes pas, on me supplie de les reprendre en m'accusant d'avoir volé le véritable bébé.

-Les changelins, murmura Sarah à qui cette idée était venue.

-Je ne t'ai pas privé du frère que tu aurais voulu Sarah. Le destin s'en est chargé bien avant que j'intervienne. Et un jour ou l'autre, toi ou tes parents, vous m'auriez appelé pour vous en débarrasser et n'auriez pas cherché à le récupérer. Les familles de ces enfants finissent toujours par le faire.

N'y tenant plus, Sarah éclata en sanglots. Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle pleurait, sur elle même, sur Toby, sur ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer ou sur ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir changer. Quand elle n'eut plus de larmes, elle se retourna vers Jareth.

-Vous vous trompez. Je serais quand même venue chercher Toby. Je l'ai donné parce que je lui en voulait de me prendre l'affection de mon père et de me priver de mes moments de liberté mais je suis venue et je serais venue dans n'importe quelles circonstances parce qu'il n'a pas à payer le prix de mon égoïsme, de ma peur ou de mon indifférence.

-Peu importe. Au final, mieux aurait voulu que tu ne sauves pas ton frère. Tu l'as condamné à subir les regards de pitié et de mépris de tes congénères alors qu'il aurait été plus heureux comme un de mes gobelins. Je m'occupe d'eux moi, alors que tous les abandonnent.

Outrée, Sarah ne parvint même pas à répliquer. Elle saisit le bras de Jareth pour le placer sur son épaule et le forcer à nouveau à avancer. Sa marche était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse l'accompagner sans trébucher et souffrir mais elle n'y accorda aucune importante. Il avait tort. Elle savait qu'il avait tort. Le choix qu'elle avait fait, elle le referait encore et encore. C'était indécent que de le voir oser se présenter comme le sauveur de ces enfants.

D'accord, pour certains d'entre eux, c'était peut être la meilleure alternative. Si elle mourrait de faim ou si elle était battue par ces parents, Sarah aurait peut être préféré devenir une gobeline. Par contre, Toby n'avait pas eu le choix. Aucun de ces enfants ne l'avaient eu. Ce n'étaient pas des enfants perdus mais des enfants arrachés à des familles qui auraient peut être fini par les aimer ou dont la situation aurait fini par s'améliorer. Même si les parents de ces enfants étaient des monstres, ils avaient peut être des sœurs, des frères, des tantes qui pouvaient s'occuper d'eux.

-Combien d'enfants vous donne-t-on par an ?

-Entre cent et deux cents.

-Combien sont aussitôt réclamés, assez tôt pour que la personne puisse affronter le labyrinthe ?

-Une trentaine sont réclamés, dont une dizaine à temps.

Voilà. Ceux qui n'étaient pas réclamés étaient peut être mieux lotis ainsi. Les autres auraient du être immédiatement rendus à leur famille. Regretter était un acte suffisant, songea Sarah avant d'interrompre sa pensée en se rappelant l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. Lors de son entrée dans le labyrinthe, elle ne méritait certainement pas de sauver Toby, pas plus que durant la plupart de son périple. Elle était une jeune fille geignarde, imbue d'elle-même et égoïste. À certains égards, elle n'avait pas changé mais elle en avait conscience et luttait tous les jours pour être meilleure. Elle était rentrée dans le labyrinthe parce qu'elle avait honte et peur des conséquences. Elle en était sortie soulagée, pas parce qu'elle s'était rachetée, mais parce que Toby allait bien. Le labyrinthe était devenu un moyen d'affronter ses défauts et de les vaincre. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait mérité de retrouver son frère, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait gagné.

Elle n'avait remporté la victoire que par hasard et parce qu'elle s'était fait d'involontaires amis en chemin. Elle avait réalisé, ou décidé, qu'elle n'obéirait pas aux lois et aux règles édictées par Jareth. Si elle était la seule à avoir gagné face au roi des Gobelins parce qu'elle était la seule à avoir compris, parmi des centaines de désespérés, que quand le jeu était truqué, il fallait simplement refuser de jouer ou devenir un joueur.

Le labyrinthe avait un but qu'elle comprenait mais ce n'était pas ainsi que devraient fonctionner les choses. Le labyrinthe devrait être le lieu où les participants s'affrontaient eux même et pas Jareth. Pour gagner, le but ne devrait pas être d'atteindre le centre, mais de se vaincre soi-même pour être capable d'aimer l'enfant enlevé et d'en accepter la responsabilité. Dans cette optique là, le jeu n'avait pas besoin d'être juste. Il ne devait pas l'être, pour que la victoire soit méritée.

Cette conclusion en menait à une autre. Jareth était un monstre, mais un avec de bonnes intentions. Il voulait sauver ces enfants pour de bonnes raisons. C'était juste qu'il s'y prenait mal et en faisant plus de victimes que d'heureux parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la façon de penser et d'aimer des humains. Il ne récompensait pas ceux qui apprenaient de leurs erreurs, ne demandait pas leur avis aux enfants et se comportait en véritable salopard avec tous ses interlocuteurs, gobelins compris. Pas par méchanceté, parce que c'était sa nature. Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas d'autres façons d'être. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il se comportait avec Sarah elle-même. Quand elle n'était pas aveuglée par sa colère envers lui, elle devait reconnaître qu'il était presque touchant dans sa maladresse envers elle. Il sentait bien qu'il ne s'y prenait pas convenablement, qu'elle attendait autre chose d'un prétendant, mais son incompréhension le faisait échouer et il n'en devenait que plus cassant pour cacher sa frustration.

Sarah avait la sensation d'être frappée par trois ou quatre épiphanies en même temps. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

La voix de Jareth finit par la tirer de ses pensées mettant immédiatement Sarah sur le qui-vive.

-Je crois qu'on va avoir de la compagnie.

Il n'avait pas lancé son avertissement une seconde trop tôt. Le sol tremblait autour d'eux, comme martelé par des dizaines de pieds. Jareth les fit se placer dos au mur pour couvrir leurs arrières et récupéra le bâton qui les éclairait. Il le changea en torche et le brandit comme une épée, visiblement prêt à brûler et défigurer tout adversaire s'approchant de trop près. Sarah ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le soutenir et protéger de son corps son côté droit. Elle y était prête.

Une marée de lutins et d'autres créatures fondit sur eux des deux côtés du tunnel, hurlant à la mort. Sarah ne connaissait rien à l'art du combat mais n'en avait pas besoin pour constater qu'ils étaient aussi désordonnés et patauds que les gobelins lorsqu'elle les avait affrontés avec ses amis. Le danger n'était pas dans leur habilité, mais dans leur nombre. Sarah savait néanmoins que la bataille était déjà perdue. Jareth ne tenait debout que grâce à un suprême effort de volonté. Quand leurs assaillants arrivèrent à portée, de grands moulinets de son arme improvisée les gardèrent à distance. Sarah s'en inquiéta. Ils attendaient quelque chose.

Soudain, les parois, le plafond, le sol, tout le passage se gondola comme au passage d'une vague monumentale qui fit tout trembler et déstabilisa tout ceux qui se tenaient à l'intérieur. La plupart des lutins tombèrent au sol. Sarah réussit à rester stable, mais Jareth la lâcha et tomba à genoux. C'était l'occasion qu'attendaient leurs adversaires. Le mur derrière Sarah s'incurva en arrière, comme prenant son élan, avant que des dizaines de mains de terre et de pierre n'en surgissent et s'emparent de Jareth. Le temps que Sarah ne réagisse et ne tente de l'attraper pour le retenir, il avait déjà été avalé par le mur. Les lutins crièrent leur joie, se tapant violemment sur l'épaule sans se préoccuper de Sarah. Ils l'ignoraient totalement et commençaient déjà à repartir, indiquant bien à quel point elle leur paraissait insignifiante. Sarah ne pouvait que leur donner raison. Les deux attaques montraient bien à quel point elle était impuissante.

Non. Elle se trompait.

Ils l'ignoraient trop délibérément, certains lui adressant de furtifs coups d'œil en repartant. Elle était idiote. Elle faisait les mêmes erreurs que dans le labyrinthe, faisait preuve de la même arrogance et d'une stupidité incroyable. Elle savait comment elle avait vaincu le labyrinthe et Jareth, en cessant de jouer le jeu. Alors pourquoi ici se conformerait-elle aux règles du Sous Monde ?

-Attendez !, cria-t-elle et les lutins se figèrent. J'ai assez patienté, conduisez-moi à vos chefs.

Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Leurs yeux exorbités, leurs queues et oreilles qui tournaient dans tous les sens trahissait leur malaise. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à entendre des ordres dans la bouche d'une humaine, pas des supplications. Sarah pris garde à garder le même air impérieux durant tous leurs palabres. Elle imita même avec application la mine impérieuse de Jareth avec succès. Un simple haussement de sourcil les fit trembler. L'un d'eux finit par s'approcher de Sarah avec circonspection.

-Et pourquoi ferions nous ça ?

-Parce que je vous dit de le faire, bien sûr.

-C'est contraire à toutes les règles !

La voix du lutin était désormais réduite à un couinement étranglé. Sarah avait presque pitié de lui.

-Les règles sont pour la piétaille. Tes maîtres m'ont invité en s'amusant à enlever mon frère. Je me suis bien amusée, mais maintenant ton devoir est de conduire leur invitée à tes maîtres.

Il s'inclina bassement, la sueur au front et retourna vers ses camarades.


	4. Mon pouvoir aussi grand que le sien

**Chapitre 4**

Sarah parvenait à peine à y croire, mais son culot avait eut l'effet escompté. Les gens du Sous Monde étaient trop habitués à vivre enfermés dans leurs règles et leurs codes. Le chaos qu'ils affichaient n'était qu'apparent. Un humain devait avoir peur devant leurs illusions et leurs griffes. S'il se comportait comme si tout lui était du, et bien peut être avait-il raison et mieux valait le conduire devant leurs seigneurs. Il ne leur était jamais jusque là venu à l'esprit qu'un humain pouvait refuser de jouer suivant leurs règles. Même s'il les ignorait en arrivant, il apprenait sur le tas. Sarah s'y était naturellement conformée parce qu'elle avait grandi bercée par des contes de fées. Même Jareth, qui avait été vaincu par sa réalisation qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle pouvait briser les règles cette fois encore.

Les membres de son escorte n'étaient pas idiots cependant. Ils dépêchèrent des éclaireurs pour s'assurer de l'accord de ceux de la lande. Sarah s'y attendait. Elle comptait sur leur curiosité et leur amusement pour qu'elle obtienne la permission de continuer. Les éclaireurs revinrent, échangèrent quelques mots avec ses gardes qui hochèrent la tête en poursuivirent leur route. Elle avait gagné cette manche.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Sarah réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire une fois parvenue devant ceux de la lande. Son refus de suivre les règles du jeu aiderait, mais mais maintenant qu'ils s'y attendaient, il était plus que probable qu'ils se préparent en fonction. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils devaient être aussi incertains qu'elle sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Cela voulait dire qu'ils parlaient stratégie à l'heure qu'il était et qu'ils devaient temporiser son arrivée.

Ils pouvaient essayer, du moins.

-Je sais que vous me conduisez dans la mauvaise direction, cria-t-elle à ses guides. Cessez immédiatement ces stupidités. Je vous ai donné un ordre.

-Elle sait ! Elle sait !

Les lutins gémirent de désespoir et se mirent à courir en tout sens. Ils n'étaient pas comme ceux qui avaient affronté Jareth avec le monstre. Ceux là donnaient l'effet d'une troupe d'élite à côté des ces êtres facilement terrorisés. Eux avaient été choisi pour leur nombre et parce que leur mort aurait été sans importance. Sarah avait pitié d'eux mais leur adressa quand même un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment et reprennent tous leur place dans son escorte. Après cette réprimande, ils avancèrent beaucoup plus vite, pressés de se débarrasser d'elle.

Enfin, le tunnel se mit à remonter puis déboucha rapidement sur la lande. Avec excitation, les lutins lui désignèrent un pavillon dressé à faible distance. Les tentures étaient d'or et d'argent et battaient au gré d'un vent invisible. Tout un peuple de lutins, de boggart, de brownies et de pixies l'encerclaient, regardant Sarah avec curiosité. Trois trônes d'un métal gris aux nuances violacées, vides, se dressaient au milieu du pavillon, attendaient leurs propriétaires. Sarah y fut conduite et laissée seule face aux trônes. Elle était clairement censée être effrayée face à cette vision. Au contraire, sa colère ne fit que s'exacerber, au point qu'elle envisage de s'asseoir sur un de ces sièges pour insulter l'autorité de son possesseur. Si la vie et la liberté de Toby n'étaient pas en jeu, peut être l'aurait-elle fait.

Elle s'en abstint et, enfin, ceux de la Lande daignèrent apparaître. Leur aspect était formidable, tout comme l'était celui de Jareth. C'étaient un homme et deux femmes aux visages anguleux et aux cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière et attachés par des dizaines de babioles de cuivre. Leurs vêtements de cuir troué laissaient apparaître en dessous des robes de velours rouge sang et des bottes cloutées de métal.

Sarah croisa tour à tour chacun de leurs regards menaçants et intimidants et réalisa qu'elle ne craignait pas leur pouvoir. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas inquiète ou qu'elle n'avait pas peur, seulement qu'elle avait confiance en ses capacités à les affronter.

-Voici donc la mortelle qui as pensé pouvoir nous défier, commenta le premier homme d'une voix qui suintait un mépris étudié.

-As-tu vu cela ?, demanda la première femme avec amusement. Elle est bien moins phénoménale qu'on nous avait donné à penser.

Cette voix était familière à Sarah. C'était la femme qui lui avait parlé avant de la faire se conforter à ses reflets. Elle était assez courageuse pour l'affronter, mais pas assez pour le faire en face ou sans aide.

-Pitoyable, murmura la deuxième femme.

À eux trois, ils formaient visiblement un ensemble rôdé à insulter ou séduire tour à tour, certains de leur puissance. Deux détails, cependant, sautaient aux yeux de Sarah. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé son nom et dès leur arrivée, ils avaient d'un geste chassés leur cour de lutins, boggarts et autres créatures. Ceux-ci s'étaient égayés avec un respect mêlé de terreur, disparaissant dans les airs et les trous du sol. S'ils ne craignaient pas Sarah, même un peu, ils auraient voulu garder cette audience. Elle se garda bien pour autant de montrer sa satisfaction et pria pour avoir raison. Si sa belle-mère et son père n'avaient pas souhaités que Sarah disparaisse au moment de sa crise d'adolescence, ils n'auraient pas voulu voir Toby enlevé.

-Seigneurs de la lande, salua-t-elle d'une voix aussi claire et ferme que possible. Je viens vers vous pour vous donner l'occasion de réparer une grande injustice que vous m'avez fait. Je viens rechercher mon frère, qui a été arraché à sa famille sans raisons. Vous le détenez illégitimement et vous allez me le rendre.

Elle n'implora pas, elle n'accusa pas, déterminée à ne pas miner ses chances de succès. Ses interlocuteurs restèrent impassibles.

-Que nous donneras-tu en échange de ton frère ?, demanda la première dame.

-Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, car il ne vous as pas été donné. Il est libre de partir et je suis libre de le prendre.

-D'aucuns pourraient penser que ce petit bout d'homme est déjà sujet de nos royaumes. Il a déjà été donné.

-Et regagné.

Le seigneur cracha son mépris dans un ricanement.

-Pas de manière légitime, mais par tricherie et en écartant les cuisses.

Sarah fronça les sourcils.

-S'il y a eu tromperie cette nuit-là, elle ne fut pas de mon fait. J'ai gagné légitimement, avec tous les outils à ma disposition et ma victoire me fut concédée tant par le roi des Gobelins que ses sujets et le labyrinthe lui-même. J'ai lutté corps et âme pour obtenir sa libération et je ne verrais pas ma victoire contestée par ceux qui n'étaient pas là cette nuit-là.

Ceux de la lande ricanèrent avec délectation. La seconde dame tapa du pied au sol et Sarah sentit sa langue se figer dans sa bouche et des cordes invisibles l'enserrer, au point de rendre sa respiration difficile. Les trois s'accordèrent un sourire satisfait.

-L'entendez-vous ?, demanda la seconde dame. Avez-vous jamais entendu plus ridicule que cette péronnelle ? Sache, enfant, que nul n'a gagné face au labyrinthe et qu'il ne recrache jamais ses proies. Tu n'es rien ici, tout juste un insecte qu'on écrase au moindre caprice et sans droit de s'exprimer. Faites-le entrer.

À cet ordre, Sarah tourna la tête vers l'entrée du pavillon, pleine d'espoir. Maintenant qu'ils avaient donné l'impression de leur puissance, elle pouvait bien se prêter à leur simulacre de clémence et s'incliner plus bas que terre quand ils lui rendraient Toby. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur s'alourdirent cependant lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas son frère qui était escorté auprès d'eux mais Jareth, enchaîné et blessé. Couvert de terre, de sang et de sueur, le visage blême et l'œil hagard, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'orgueilleux souverain de naguère. Ses gardes le lâchèrent et il tomba à terre, sans émettre un gémissement avant de s'évanouir. Il était arrivé au bout de ses forces. Bien des fois, avant et depuis leurs retrouvailles, Sarah avait souhaité le voir rabaissé et humilié.

Plus maintenant, pas comme cela, alors qu'on voulait visiblement faire d'elle l'instrument de sa perte.

La première dame se leva avec grâce et s'agenouilla pour prendre entre ses mains le visage de Jareth et le griffer de ses ongles peints en or. Sarah sentait encore la blessure laissée par ceux-ci sur son propre visage, cuisante. La douleur le ramena à lui et il ouvrit les yeux pour les darder sur la dame. Il tenta de lui adresser un regard menaçant et de se redresser mais elle se contenta de rire et caressa son visage avec amusement tout en l'expédiant à nouveau à terre d'une simple poussée du doigt.

-Te voilà à terre. Il y a bien longtemps que nous voulions voir cela.

-C'était inévitable, ajouta son compagnon en se levant à son tour. Espérait-tu pouvoir longtemps cacher ta déchéance ?

-Je suis certaine qu'il s'étonne d'avoir pu être vaincu et capturé si facilement, ajouta la dernière des trois en restant assise, le regard fixé sur Sarah. Il ignore peut être encore qu'il a été trahi.

Les yeux de Jareth se posèrent sur Sarah, fiévreux et suppliants. Son immobilité, son silence, corroboraient les accusation de la dame sans que Sarah le veuille. Elle n'avait jamais montré au roi des Gobelins assez d'affection ou de respect pour qu'il puisse la croire envers et contre toute preuve du contraire. Il devait pensé qu'elle l'avait vendu contre la liberté de Toby. Sarah préférait ne pas se demander si elle l'aurait fait si le marché lui avait été proposer. Ceux de la lande voulaient le détruire totalement et n'avaient que trop bien réalisé qu'elle était ici sa principale faiblesse. Sarah avait cru remporter la manche en refusant de participer à leurs jeux de pouvoir. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils tricheraient avec moins de vergogne encore que Jareth et que son existence ou son opinion auraient si peu d'importance à leurs yeux. Elle s'était trop habituée à être placée sur un piédestal par le roi des Gobelins, oubliant à quel point son attirance l'avait rendu indulgent.

Le sourire de la première dame s'élargit. Ses narines frétillèrent, évoquant à Sarah un prédateur sentant le sang et s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie blessée.

-Ne veut-tu pas le lui demander par toi-même, Jareth ?

Entendre son nom proféré à voix haute manqua anéantir Jareth. Il roula au sol, les yeux révulsés, un hurlement silencieux coincé dans sa gorge. Sarah aurait volontiers hurlé son horreur et ne put que laisser couler ses larmes de honte sur son visage. C'était sa faute. Tout était entièrement sa faute. Si elle l'avait laissé venir chercher seul Toby, s'il avait du affronter ceux de la lande sans avoir à se soucier d'elle, si...

Non. Quoi qu'elle ressente pour lui, pitié, attraction ou autre, Sarah refusait de regretter sa venue. C'était à elle de s'occuper de son frère. Elle ne laisserait ce privilège et ce devoir à personne d'autre, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

-J'imagine que tu souffres le martyre Jareth, fit semblant de compatir le seigneur de la lande. Je ne puis qu'imaginer bien sûr, car pour ma part, je n'ai jamais été assez stupide pour laisser une vulgaire humaine se souvenir de mon nom. Bien sûr, ton arrogance à toujours été la seule chose qui puisse prétendre égaler cette même stupidité. Je suis impressionné.

-Ta souffrance peut prendre fin, Jareth, insista la dernière maîtresse de la lande. Tu n'as que quelques mots à dire. Abandonne ton royaume, confie le nous et nous t'accorderons une mort rapide.

Jareth émis un rire qui ressemblait davantage à un râle et réussit à se mettre sur un genou.

-Me mettre à terre, me battre, me fouetter, m'empoisonner et me poignarder est facile. D'autres y sont parvenus au fil des siècles en tâchant de me prendre le labyrinthe et la ville des Gobelins. Je n'ai pas contre jamais cédé contre une volonté qui ne soit aussi forte que la mienne. La votre est loin de valoir même celle du plus lâche de mes gobelins.

Un coup de fouet, apparut soudain dans la main de la seconde dame, balafra le visage de Jareth.

-À terre, chien, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix très douce. Celui qui a perdu un de ses deux royaumes n'a pas à se permettre ces insolences.

-Nous connaissons parfaitement les termes des traités qui vous lient à vos royaumes. Tant que vous possédez les deux, vous n'avez le droit d'en céder aucun. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sarah était estomaquée. Elle avait bien compris que Jareth répugnait à affronter directement d'autres souverains du Sous Monde mais jamais elle n'avait imaginée que sa situation était aussi précaire. Il savait à quel point il se mettait en danger pour répondre au défi de ceux de la lande et il s'était servi d'elle pour assurer ses arrières. Au final, ils s'étaient bien utilisés l'un l'autre. Jareth avait peut être raison lorsqu'il disait qu'elle agissait avec la cruauté de sa race. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait appris à bonne école.

-Mes consœurs ont raison, approuva le seigneur. Il est de notoriété publique que tes gobelins ne t'obéissent plus et que la porte de ton château t'es fermée. Tu restes peut être maître du labyrinthe, mais tu n'as plus de peuple à gouverner, plus d'armées. Tu assiège ta propre ville en vain depuis des années. Cesses de te ridiculiser aux yeux de tes pairs et abandonne.

-Ou alors tu es trop imbu de toi même pour pouvoir le faire ? Pourtant, dans la mort, tu récupérera peut-être un peu d'honneur.

-Mes gobelins se sont peut être choisis un nouveau maître, mais le labyrinthe m'appartient toujours. Vous ne pourrez l'arracher même à mes doigts morts. Il luttera contre vous. Le labyrinthe ne peut être obtenu que par deux manières. La première est la force et vous êtes loin, à vous trois, d'avoir celle que j'avais quand je m'en suis emparé seul.

-Alors nous utiliserons la seconde, conclut le seigneur en haussant les épaules.

Jareth lui rit au nez. Il y avait dans ses yeux une étincelle nouvelle tandis que son regard allait de l'un à l'autre des maîtres de la lande en survolant seulement le visage figé de Sarah.

-Vous trois ne comprendrez jamais cette façon de conquérir, pas plus que moi. J'aurais du me méfier à la seconde où j'ai perdu l'allégeance d'un de mes sujets. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, tous m'avaient abandonné. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils préféraient une autre manière de régner à la mienne. Mais vous ne parviendrez pas à les conquérir de cette manière. Ce n'est tout simplement pas la façon de faire de notre race.

Il posa de manière plus appuyée son regard sur Sarah qui réalisa soudain ce qu'il disait. Elle avait toujours su, même à l'instant, que Jareth avait un plan. Elle réalisait maintenant les quelques indices qu'il avait laissé sur sa route, confiant sans doute en ses capacités à comprendre son plan. Quelle horreur il avait du ressentir en découvrant sa sois-disant trahison. Après leur conversation, il devait être persuadé que Sarah n'avait prononcé son nom qu'en apprenant de sa bouche ce qui lui en coûterait s'il était connu de ses ennemis. Et pourtant, même maintenant il risquait tout en pariant sur elle.

Dix minutes plus tôt, Sarah n'aurait jamais réussi à vaincre le sortilège qui la rendait muette et immobile. Comment une humaine aurait-elle pu échapper à la puissance des sortilèges de ces êtres ? Dès qu'elle avait compris qu'ils ne l'avaient reçu que pour l'utiliser pour pion, elle avait recommencé à douter de sa capacité à refuser l'emprise des règles du Sous Monde sur elle. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait les affronter, même en se conformant à ses règles dont elle ignorait presque tout. N'était-elle pas souveraine, sa volonté égale à la leur ?

-Il ne peut vous donner le labyrinthe, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme qu'elle ne l'espérait. Il n'en a pas le droit.

Toute l'attention de ceux de la lande se focalisa sur elle. Leur mépris se lisait sur leur figure, tout comme la surprise qui se cachait en-dessous. Sarah décida de ne pas leur laisser le temps de se reprendre.

-Vous dites qu'il est à votre merci, mais vous vous trompez. Il est à la mienne. J'ai entendu votre peuple se moquer en disant qu'il rampait à mes pieds. Ils ont raison. Le maître du labyrinthe m'appartient, tout comme la ville des Gobelins, son château et son palais. Je les ai conquis et j'en suis la reine. Jareth m'appartiens et ne peut donner le labyrinthe sans ma permission. Je la lui refuse.

Elle avait pris grand soin à prononcer son nom d'une manière qui dévoile toute l'attirance, la crainte et le désir qu'elle renonçait envers lui, prononçant enfin son nom comme lui murmurait le sien.

Jareth trembla, mais pas de douleur cette fois.

-Es-tu sûre de toi Sarah ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Je comprend mes responsabilités et je les assume.

La seconde de la lande jaillit hors de son siège, prête à cracher une insulte ou un sort. Sa main droite était crispée sur son fouet, prête à l'attaque. Les deux autres de la lande s'emparèrent de Jareth, dardant des poignards acérés vers sa gorge et son ventre.

-Vous n'allez pas faire ça, leur déclara tranquillement Sarah. Le maître du labyrinthe n'est plus un homme à terre que vous pouvez rançonner. C'est un souverain en visite avec sa consort. Si vous attaquez aujourd'hui, cela se saura, tout comme il s'est su qu'il perdait de sa puissance. On ne vous le pardonnera pas, surtout si nous l'emportons aujourd'hui. C'est vers vous qu'ils se tourneront tous et sans pitié aucune pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas vos complices. Si même une mortelle comme moi, qui ne connais rien à la politique de vos cours, peut s'en rendre compte, c'est que c'est la conclusion inévitable. Êtes-vous prêts à prendre le risque ?

Un ensemble de regards noirs lui répondirent. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à abandonner le combat. Ils avaient misé trop gros et étaient trop ambitieux. Toujours à terre, Jareth fit signe qu'il voulait parler. S'arrachant au sort qui l'immobilisait sans problème, Sarah vint l'aider à se tenir debout.

-Ma compagne soulève quelques points intéressants. Je rappelle qu'elle peut également convoquer l'ost des gobelins et nous savons tous qu'ils sont plus féroces que vos sujets. Une bataille rangée vous amuserait-elle ?

-Prenez garde, menaça la première dame. Vous êtes peut être en mesure de répliquer désormais mais nous connaissons tout de même votre nom. Vos deux noms.

-Certes, répondit Jareth, mais vous allez vous forcer à oublier le mien pour éviter une guerre ouverte. Quand à Sarah... et bien, toute reine des Gobelins qu'elle soit, elle reste humaine et sa volonté est plus forte que la vôtre. Vous pouvez tenter de l'asservir à l'aide de son nom. Vous échouerez, encore et encore. Et si vous m'asservissez à l'aide du mien, c'est elle et ses armées que vous trouverez sur votre route. Par ailleurs, elle pourrait révéler à vos sujets comment les miens se sont libérés de leurs chaînes pour faire d'elle leur souveraine. Oubliez mon nom.

Entre ses doigts brisés, il fit apparaître une boule de cristal. L'effort que cela lui demanda manqua de le faire tomber à nouveau, mais le sort réussit et la boule s'envola pour flotter tour à tour devant les yeux de chacun de ses adversaires, laissant derrière elle un sillage multicolore. Aucun d'eux n'essaya de protester ou de contrer le sort. Ceux de la lande avaient été prêts à risquer une confrontation avec un Jareth affaibli. Une menace directe contre leur hégémonie sur leur propre cour était plus que ce qu'ils souhaitaient risquer. Les yeux pleins de rage et la nuque raide, ils s'inclinèrent.

-À votre guise, pour l'instant.

-Mais, maître du labyrinthe, réalise que tu nous trouveras encore et encore sur ta route.

-Ton nom est oublié. Les actes d'aujourd'hui ne le serons pas.

Le sourire arrogant et sanglant de Jareth était la seule réponse qu'il avait besoin de leur adresser. Sarah tâcha d'imiter sa posture.

-Maintenant que vos royales affaires sont résolues, ajouta-t-elle, reste à régler les miennes. Il est temps que vous me rendiez mon frère.

-En gage d'amitié, ajouta Jareth, son sourire se durcissant.

-Impossible, répondit la première dame tout en levant une main pour apaiser Sarah qui commençait déjà à protester. À peine nous étions nous emparés de lui qu'il nous était arraché par un gobelin et deux autres créatures. Vos sujets, j'imagine.

Sarah manqua de sauter de joie. Toute politique des cours oubliées, elle tourna ses pensées vers Hoggle, Ludo et Sir Didymus.

Le monde se mit à tourner.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sarah se déplaçait ou était déplacée par magie. Le processus avait par contre toujours été déplaisant. Par cette fois. Il avait semblé à Sarah glisser de manière naturelle d'un endroit à l'autre. D'une simple pensée, elle se tenait désormais au centre du labyrinthe, dans la salle du trône de Jareth, ou du moins, son ancienne salle du trône. Le maître du labyrinthe n'était visiblement pas le bienvenu. Dès que lui et Sarah apparurent, une vingtaine de gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents dardèrent leurs lances vers lui. Dans l'état où il était, ils l'auraient achevé sans souci.

Sarah le lâcha et le laissa glisser au sol. Toute son inquiétude pour lui s'était envolée, remplacée par un intense soulagement qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Derrière les gobelins en armes et d'autres qui faisaient maladroitement la révérence à Sarah, se tenait Ludo, assis au pied du trône. Assis sur ses épaules, Toby tournait avec concentration un œuf de poule entre ses doigts. Sarah courut vers lui et le souleva pour l'embrasser avec véhémence. L'enfant lui rendit brièvement son étreinte avant de se tortiller pour s'échapper. Sarah le reposa délicatement sur le sol et enlaça férocement Ludo.

-Merci de l'avoir sauvé et gardé en sécurité. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Hoggle et sir Didymus contournèrent le trône et s'inclinèrent, presque timidement.

-Ludo t'as entendu l'appeler et lui confier Toby, expliqua Hoggle. Nous nous sommes échappés et avons obéi à ta requête.

-La bataille fut rude pour s'emparer de votre brave jeune frère ma dame, ajouter sir Didymus en faisant une révérence. Le droit et la justice étant pour nous et puisque votre amitié était notre flambeau, nous les avons vaincu. Nous serions évidemment morts plutôt que de revenir sans lui.

Ludo et Hoggle hochèrent la tête avec conviction. Elle les étreignit à leur tour, incapable d'arrêter son flot de larmes. Elle se souvint de l'histoire qu'elle avait raconté à Toby avant sa disparition. Elle avait souhaité que son étrange petit frère ait des protecteurs comme les siens, rien de plus.

-Vous n'aviez pas à faire tout ça pour moi, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Vous avez déjà tant fait pour m'aider.

-Foutaises, ma dame. Nous sommes vos bons et loyaux sujets et nous répondrons le cœur joyeux à la moindre de vos demandes. Nul n'était besoin de nous donner un ordre pour que nous agissions. Si nous avions voulu des bras pour nous épauler, nous aurions croulé sous les volontaires.

Chaque gobelin présent autour d'eux approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sarah était soudain forcée de réaliser la responsabilité qu'elle avait accepté en clamant pour elle son titre. Elle était reine désormais. Elle avait un peuple, un royaume, dont elle ignorait presque tout. Cette seule idée l'aurait submergée si l'euphorie d'avoir retrouvé Tedy n'avait pas continué à la submerger. Elle tacha de sourire à la petite foule qui peuplait la salle du trône, intimidée par l'espoir et l'admiration qu'elle lisait dans leurs yeux.

-Si l'autre nous avait donné un tel ordre, nous aurions obéi par contrainte, ajouta Hoggle. Il n'en est pas de même pour toi. Tu es la reine que nous nous sommes choisis. Maintenant dis-nous ce que nous devons faire de lui ?

La voix d'Hoggle trahissait sa colère envers Jareth tandis qu'il le désignait.

-Il est mon invité pour l'heure, déclara Sarah. Pouvez-vous le faire soigner et lui trouver un lit ?

-Si tu le veux, nous obéirons, mais ce sera sans joie cette fois. Beaucoup ici souhaiteraient qu'il continue à souffrir.

Encore une fois, les gobelins approuvèrent du chef ou d'un grognement colérique. Pourtant, tous se mirent au travail, se positionnant pour soulever l'homme inconscient. Ils s'arrangèrent en ricanant pour que son crâne heurte le sol à plusieurs reprises. Sarah ne les rappela pas à l'ordre. À ses yeux, ils avaient assez souffert sous son règne pour se permettre cette petite mesquinerie. Rassurée en ce qui concernait la survie de Jareth, elle reporta toute son attention vers Toby et son royaume. Elle avait du pain sur la planche.

Trois jours passèrent, ou du moins, le soleil se leva et se coucha trois fois. Les journées étaient d'une durée très inégale et Sarah craignait parfois d'apprendre combien de temps s'était écoulé dans le monde normal. Hoggle lui certifiait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il ne se serait écoulé que le temps qu'elle souhaitait.

Hoggle lui était d'un secours inestimable ces derniers jours. Il était toujours présent quand elle avait besoin de lui, à ses côtés ou caché derrière son trône à lui murmurer des conseils tandis que Sarah prenait l'air régalien. Elle avait reçu des ambassadeurs venus de cours lointaines ou rivales, réglé des différents entre gobelins et établi des stratégies avec ses conseillers. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être reine, même avec les explications d'Hoggle.

Cela s'était fait naturellement, selon lui. La défaite de Jareth avait retenti comme un coup de foudre. Chaque gobelin le craignait et avait été ravi de le savoir publiquement rabaissé. Les récits d'Hoggle et de sir Didymus avaient renforcé l'aura de Sarah auprès de ces sujets désabusés. En quelques mois, ils s'étaient mis à l'aimer en apprenant de ses amis qu'elle était douce, aimante, courageuse, que bien qu'humaine, elle considérait les gobelins et les autres habitants du labyrinthe et de la ville comme ses amis. Tous s'étaient dit qu'ils auraient aimé l'avoir comme reine, elle qui, comme leurs sœurs, leurs frères, leurs pères, leurs mères, avait abandonné son frère, mais qui s'était battue pour lui et l'avait regagné. Un matin, alors qu'Hoggle, sir Didymus et Ludo étaient déjà les prisonniers de Jareth, condamnés pour sédition et trahison à la prison à vie dans les pires geôles du labyrinthe, les gobelins s'étaient réveillés et avaient senti le lien de fidélité qui les liait de gré ou de force à Jareth se dissoudre, remplacé par un autre, bien plus doux, envers Sarah elle-même. Ils avaient oublié son nom et ne se sentaient plus obligés de lui obéir. Jusque-là, tous ignoraient qu'ils pouvaient se choisir un souverain. Sarah se demandait si leur parler du concept d'élection était une bonne ou mauvaise idée. Dès leur changement d'allégeance, les gobelins avaient refusé d'obéir à Jareth et la ville lui avait fermé ses portes dès qu'il avait posé un pied hors de ses murs pour inspecter le labyrinthe. Le roi déchu assiégeait depuis la ville à l'aide de toutes les armes et de toutes les armées que pouvait lui offrir le labyrinthe. Il avaient essuyé de rudes assauts et subi de lourdes pertes, mais avaient toujours tenu bon.

Avec honte, Sarah avait réalisé qu'elle aurait pu venir les aider depuis des années. Il lui aurait suffi le souhaiter suffisamment fort pour qu'un gobelin puisse échapper au blocus et venir lui apporter des nouvelles. Comme elle avait au contraire rejeté tout ce qui venait du labyrinthe, même, sans le réaliser, Hoggle, Ludo et sir Didymus, ils étaient restés coincés à l'intérieur de la ville, subissant le blocus de Jareth sans pouvoir le vaincre car leur reine n'était pas avec eux. Ses amis les plus chers n'avaient pas répondu à ses appels à cause de la magie de Jareth qui les avait gardé emprisonné, jusqu'au jour où la volonté de Sarah avait été plus forte que la sienne et où ils avaient pris la décision de protéger son frère. Selon eux, elle désirait si fort que son frère soit sauf qu'ils avaient entendu sa pensée. D'un commun accord, ils avaient choisi de réaliser son souhait plutôt que de répondre à leur appel.

À l'intérieur des limites de la ville, le pouvoir de Sarah était donc incontesté et les gobelins la traitaient avec respect et admiration. Quand à Sarah, elle tâchait de leur adresser la parole avec gentillesse et essayait de toujours se souvenir qu'ils avaient été des enfants humains lorsqu'elle était atterrée par leur comportement puéril ou leur sauvagerie. Hoggle soupirait régulièrement en disant qu'ils étaient trop habitués aux ordres et à la violence de Jareth et qu'ils peinaient à comprendre sa manière de faire. Leurs caprices n'étaient que la marque de leur incompréhension. Toby se débrouillait presque mieux avec eux que Sarah. Lui qui avait toujours eu horreur du bruit riait toujours en les voyant et savait toujours les pousser dans la bonne direction quand ils ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser face à un ordre de Sarah qui ressemblait un peu trop à une prière.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il était heureux ici. Tandis que Sarah donnait des ordres, il se tenait au pied de son trône et dessinait avec application des têtes de gobelins à la craie sur le sol. De temps en temps, il hochait la tête pour montrer son accord avec un des conseillers gobelins, avec une expression sérieuse qui donnait toujours envie de rire à Sarah. Par moment, l'idée de le ramener à Londres ou en Amérique la peinait. Elle refusait de douter de l'amour de ses parents pour lui, même lorsqu'ils réalisaient que leurs soupçons étaient fondés, mais il s'épanouissait parmi les gobelins qui le suivaient avec fascination. Lui-même ne semblait pas impatient de rentrer. Il ne tempêtait plus comme il l'avait fait à l'hôtel mais riait et courrait joyeusement quand il n'était pas d'humeur réservée et contemplative. Les seules colères qu'il piquait avaient lieu quand on osait déplacer ses craies au pied du trône ou lorsqu'on bougeait Lancelot. Depuis que Sarah lui avait confié en l'embrassant que la peluche l'avait aidé à lui donner confiance pour qu'elle le retrouve, Toby l'avait placé sur le trône et nul n'avait le droit de contester sa place. Seule Sarah trouvait grâce à ses yeux et pouvait le placer sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle accueillait ses visiteurs. Elle se prêtait au jeu avec complaisance, trop soulagée d'avoir retrouvé Toby. Elle aurait cédé à tous ses caprices.

En quelques jours, une routine s'était installée et Sarah rechignait à l'idée de la détruire. Elle le devait pourtant.

Le réveil de Jareth fut presque un soulagement dans ces conditions. Sarah l'appris alors qu'elle se tenait dans la salle du trône avec ses conseillers et tâchait de déterminer la meilleure façon à une tentative des vignes du labyrinthe de forcer la porte ouest. La reine arrêta immédiatement la réunion, le cœur battant.

-Surveille Toby, demanda-t-elle à Ludo qui hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Je ne veux pas que le maître du Labyrinthe lui mette la main dessus.

Elle ne craignait plus Jareth comme auparavant, mais cela n'empêchait pas la prudence. Une fois seule, Sarah vérifia sa tenue et sa coiffure, pas par coquetterie, mais parce qu'elle était de plus en plus consciente de l'importance de l'apparence dans les luttes de pouvoir du Sous Monde. Une fois certaine d'avoir l'air impérieux de la reine qu'elle était censée être, Sarah rejoignit les quartiers des invités où Jareth était soigné et férocement gardé par son ancien peuple.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Sarah songea qu'elle s'apparentait plus à une oubliette qu'à une chambre de malade. Seul un très maigre rayon de soleil éclairait la pièce et son occupant, provenant d'une meurtrière étroite à l'angle de la pièce. Cette faible lumière aggravait le teint pâle de Jareth. Sans entrer, Sarah constata sa maigreur et les poches sous ses yeux.

-Ne me regarde pas ainsi Sarah, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en l'invitant à entrer dans la pièce.

Presque malgré elle, mais bien consciente des désirs qui la poussaient, Sarah obéit. Il la regarda faire en admirant sa robe.

-Je suis contente de vous voir en meilleure forme, avoua Sarah. Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre ces derniers jours.

-Nul n'est plus soulagé que moi. À deux ou trois moments, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau et de la tienne. Mais regarde où nous en sommes ? N'ai-je pas toujours dit que je ferais de toi mon égale ?

-N'exagérez rien. Ce sont les gobelins qui ont décidé de s'en remettre à moi plutôt qu'à vous. Mes gobelins qui ont décidé d'eux-même de libérer Toby. Dans toute cette histoire, je ne vous doit rien.

Jareth leva un sourcil devant ce qu'il voyait comme une exagération, mais ne releva pas. Sarah lui sourit et poursuivit.

-Malgré tout, je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir bien voulu m'accompagner et me guider dans les landes. Sans vous, je n'aurait peut-être pas survécu et nous savons tous deux que vous avez fait bien plus que ce que j'étais en droit d'attendre de vous. Pour tout cela, merci.

Il était visiblement étonné de la voir prête à reconnaître sa dette et Sarah leva le menton d'un geste qu'elle espérait de défi. Finalement, il sourit.

-Tu ne devrais pas remercier si facilement tes rivaux. N'as tu pas réalisé que mes forces assiègent ton petit royaume ? Tu peux diriger tes pitoyables gobelins autant que tu veux Sarah. Sans moi pour t'épauler, ton royaume est le plus faible de tous.

-Qu'il le reste. Je ne resterais leur reine que pour les protéger. Je ne vous rendrais pas votre royaume.

Avec une force inattendue, Jareth jaillit du lit et plaqua Sarah contre le mur de pierre. Elle refusa de se crisper ou de se fondre dans son étreinte, se contentant de le défier du regard. Avec un sourire de prédateur, Jareth la déshabilla du regard et posa sa main non bandée dans le creux de ses hanches.

-Va tu crier pour qu'on vienne te défendre ?, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

-Pourquoi faire alors que je pourrais vous mettre à terre d'une simple poussée ?

-Tu sous-estime ma force. Je pourrais te faire crier mon nom de plaisir, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu demande grâce.

-Et vous sous-estimez votre état, de même que vous oubliez que je ne suis plus une pitoyable petite humaine apeurée comme vous aimez les terroriser. Vous répétez que je suis votre égale, pourtant vous détestez que ce soit véritablement le cas. Vous ne pourrez jamais plus me dominer.

Frustré et furieux, le maître du labyrinthe se détourna et tapa du pied dans la paille qui tapissait le sol de la pièce. Sarah s'avança vers lui, maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle maîtrisait ses désirs et ses peurs désormais. Poussant son avantage, elle poursuivit.

-Mon royaume est aussi grand que le vôtre désormais mais avons-nous besoin de nous défier ? Le labyrinthe et la ville des Gobelins ont toujours fonctionné de concert. Je souhaite que ce soit toujours le cas. Il est de mon devoir désormais de prendre les enfants offerts à la reine des Gobelins. Il faut cependant toujours présenter une épreuve à ceux qui souhaitent les récupérer. Je veux que ce soit toujours le labyrinthe et vous qui vous en chargiez. Collaborons, voulez-vous ?

Jareth la regarda avec étonnement, puis son sourire s'élargit.

-Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils n'atteignent jamais les limites de ton domaine.

-Et je tricherai avec véhémence pour aider les plus méritants, rétorqua Sarah.

Le rire joyeux de Jareth résonna dans toute la pièce et Sarah lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait tout prévu. Comprendre son nouveau rôle était une chose. Il était par contre hors de question qu'elle règne comme l'avait fait Jareth. Elle enlèverait les enfants mais les rendrait à tous ceux qui étaient sincères dans leur regret et près à changer leurs façons de faire. Quand aux enfants capturés, elle leur laisserait le choix de devenir gobelin ou de rester humains. Ils ne quitteraient pas les limites de la ville, mais ce serait toujours mieux que l'absence de choix imposée par Jareth. Ses conseillers répétaient encore et encore que ce serait mal vu dans tout le Sous Monde. Sarah n'en avait cure. Elle se montrerait implacable dans ses relations avec ses voisins et dans son traitement de ceux dont le repentir n'étaient pas sincère. Nul ne la prendrait pour une faible et surtout pas Jareth.

-Je pense pouvoir collaborer, pour l'instant, finit par dire Jareth une fois qu'il eut cessé de rire. Je vais donner l'ordre au labyrinthe de cesser le siège de la ville.

-Je vous en suis reconnaissante.

-Mais prend garde Sarah. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné tout ce que je désire, je reste ton adversaire. Le siège terminé, je pourrais tout de même décider régulièrement de tester tes défenses et celles de ton domaine.

-Faites-le tant que le cœur vous en dit. Vous découvrirez nos défenses solides et notre place force imprenable. Ma volonté, après tout, est aussi forte que la votre, Jareth.

L'entendre prononcer son nom amena un nouveau sourire aux lèvres de Jareth, mais celui-ci se dissipa vite. Il échangea avec Sarah un nouveau regard qui s'éternisa dans un silence pesant. Ils ne pouvaient plus nier où ils se tenaient l'un par rapport à l'autre. Leur désir était palpable et Sarah n'essayait plus de nier le sien. Cependant, ils étaient aussi deux souverains, chacun avec des ambitions et des objectifs différents. S'ils n'étaient pas rivaux, ils n'étaient pas non plus alliés. Ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux perdait toute importance face à cette réalité. Ils finirent l'un et l'autre par détourner tristement leur regard sur autre chose.

-Vous êtes libre de partir dès que votre état le permettra, finit par dire Sarah. Vous n'êtes pas prisonnier ici et votre royaume vous attends.

Jareth hocha la tête mais ne fit pas un pas vers la porte. Sans grande conviction, il tendit une main vers Sarah avant de se reprendre. Finalement, il disparut. Sarah resta seule à regarder l'espace où il était l'instant d'avant. Quelques jours auparavant, elle aurait été soulagée de le voir disparaître. Désormais, elle se languissait de sa présence après quelques secondes d'absence. Il était cependant inutile de pleurer là-dessus. Elle le reverrait bien des fois au cours des mois et des années à venir, lorsque leurs devoirs respectifs les y forceraient. Il était par contre peu probable qu'ils en éprouvent de la joie. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour se mettre entre eux maintenant. Sarah avait rêvé d'être son égale. L'être enfin avait un goût amer.

Presque à contrecœur, elle finit par quitter la pièce, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard et espéré irrationnellement qu'il revienne et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour lui donner l'absolu qu'il lui promettait depuis si longtemps. Sarah pouvait pleurer sur cette déception, mais la reine des Gobelins ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle devait prouver qu'elle pouvait conduire son royaume convenablement, à elle-même, à Toby, à son peuple et à lui. Elle devait apprendre à sourire et menacer, à diriger et tout un peuple de gobelins à protéger. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de conjuguer sa vie ici et sa vie là-bas. Peut-être devrait-elle abandonner ses recherches qui lui semblaient bien vaines désormais, mais elle allait rendre Toby à ses parents et il était hors de question qu'elle ne puisse pas être auprès de lui pour le voir grandir et veiller à son bonheur. Charger un gobelins de veiller à sa sécurité et de le ramener en sécurité au palais s'il manquait d'amour ou d'acceptation ne serait pas suffisant.

Sarah, la reine des Gobelins, ferma la porte et retourna à ses devoirs. Il serait toujours temps de se battre pour que son cœur obtienne ce qu'il désire plus tard.


End file.
